A Love Still Strong
by wannabebo352
Summary: Sequel to Open Your Heart. Spencer and Ashley are happily married and want to start a family. Simple? Maybe.
1. This Is How We Do It

**Author's Note: Finally the sequel to Open Your Heart. Hopefully I can do it some justice. Reviews are welcomed but it's your reading enjoyment that I strive for. It's what I write for. I hope chapter one does not disappoint you.**

**A Love Still Strong**

**Chapter 1**

This Is How We Do It

Ashley and Spencer stayed a week in Aruba honeymooning and falling in love with each other even more, if that was possible. After the book conference attended by Kyla and Spencer had ended, Ashley and Spencer settled down to enjoy what was left of their honeymoon. Romel showed them parts of Aruba that tourists didn't usually get to see. He proved to be a very good and discrete tour guide showing them that the island was larger than both Ashley and Spencer had ever imagined. There were plenty of things to see and do.

There were waterfalls and mountains on the island that had to be seen to be believed, breathtaking, Spencer and Ashley thought. Picnics, skinny dipping, soaking up the sun's rays and making love was the only agenda on the honeymooner's mind at least until Aiden and Kyla wanted to make it a daily foursome. Much to Spencer and Ashley's dismay.

Judge Johansen found herself performing another wedding ceremony before the Davies left the island. Since Kyla had accepted Aiden's proposal, they decided to apply for a marriage license and get married before leaving Aruba. Spencer and Ashley were witnesses to their joyous affirmation of love and commitment.

When they got back to L.A. Aiden and Kyla held a reception for family and friends to celebrate their marriage.

Ashley's schedule at the hospital got busier with her promotion as chief of the ER and with the increase in surgical procedures she was performing three days a week. Spencer wrote two more romance books that made number one on the bestseller's list.

///

**One year later…**

"So I guess you guys are wondering why we asked you to come over for dinner," Spencer said to Kyla and Aiden.

"Well we were kind of wondering since we were just over here for dinner two days ago," Aiden said.

"Well you see… um… Ashley and I have been thinking and planning and well…"

Ashley interrupted Spencer, "you guys have been married for a year now like Spencer and I and you two seem pretty much settled and Kyla's already expecting and we only trust you guys so…"

Spencer interrupted Ashley… "so we wanted to ask you something." Kyla and Aiden looked at each other smiling.

"Look will one of you tell us what it is that has you two so nervous," Aiden said.

Spencer looked at Ashley… "you ask them, he's your best friend."

"Me… Spencer you ask her she's your best friend and book publisher," Ashley whined.

Spencer rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath… "Ashley and I want to have a baby and we thought Aiden would be the perfect donor if it's alright with you Kyla and since we've gotten so close and Kyla you're already pregnant, our children can grow up together like brother and sister and play together because they would be around the same age," Spencer's rambling suddenly stopped.

Silence…

Kyla and Aiden continued to smile at one another then he finally spoke. "Well Ash, Spence, I would definitely have to get permission from my wife here," Aiden said kissing Kyla's hand.

"Ahh… yes, well," Kyla said looking at Spencer smiling, prolonging her response. "What the hell took you so long to ask," she said laughing, Aiden laughing with her.

"Of course I'll be your donor," Aiden happily said. "Kyla and I knew you two wanted children."

"And we figured you might ask Aiden, especially since you and Aiden have known each other since high school. He would be the logical donor," Kyla added. "I definitely have no problems with Aiden being a donor for you and Spencer."

Spencer and Ashley let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding then hugged each other.

"You've gotten really busy at the hospital Ash with your promotion and continuing to perform surgeries, when are you going to take time off from your schedule?" Aiden asked.

Ashley frowned, "I'm not taking any time off until Spencer is ready to deliver."

"Spencer!?" Kyla and Aiden said surprised.

"Uh… Ash we assumed you would be the one to carry the pregnancy."

"No, Spencer is younger than me and her time is more flexible. Besides she wants to carry our first born and I agreed," Ashley said squeezing her wife's hand.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing I guess," Aiden said hesitating. "Have you two told Dr. Harris who would be carrying the pregnancy?"

"We're going to inform her tomorrow. Aiden what's wrong, you think Spencer can't handle being pregnant?"

"Well Ash, Spencer's body has been through a lot in the past several years. Being paralyzed, two surgeries on her spine, having to have therapy so she can walk again, her head injury…"

"What has that have to do with her getting pregnant?" Ashley said interrupting Aiden.

Aiden looked sheepishly at Spencer. "A pregnancy lays heavy on the spine Spencer. I don't know if your spine can handle you being pregnant right now. Maybe in a couple more years."

"A couple more years, Aiden I'm already twenty-seven years old and Ashley is thirty, our biological clocks are ticking. Ash and I want to have a baby now!"

"Okay and since Ashley is older and I'm sure she wants to have a baby. She should be the one to birth your first child," Aiden stated.

"Aiden I want Spencer to birth our first child. We have already discussed who would be pregnant first. When we're ready to have more children, I will carry the next pregnancy. Besides Spencer being pregnant first won't interrupt our schedules yet. I can still work at the hospital and Spencer can continue to do her book tours until it's time for her to deliver the baby."

"Well I'm still not comfortable with Spencer getting pregnant right now," Aiden said glancing over at his wife, who loving rubbed his hands.

"Aiden we have an appointment at the hospital tomorrow with Dr. Harris at one o'clock. You can come, listen and ask questions. If Dr. Harris says it safe for Spencer to carry the pregnancy will you still be the donor?" Ashley asked somewhat agitated at her best friend's hesitation.

"Yes I would have no problem if she gives the go ahead."

"Great now that, that's settled, let's eat, the dinner is ready," Spencer said as she and Ashley walked hand in hand towards the dining room. Spencer's gait still had a noticeable limp which Aiden made a mental note of. He would talk to Dr. Harris about it tomorrow.

"Spencer how is your back? How do your legs feel? Any numbing sensations."

"My back's fine Aiden I have no pain or numbing and I move around pretty good. I rarely have to use my cane."

"Okay that's enough questions," Ashley said, "let's eat before the food gets cold."

///

"So Dr. Harris you feel there is no reason why Spencer can't carry the pregnancy to full-term," Aiden asked. "And you've looked at her medical history… in it's entirety."

"Yes Dr. Dennison I've looked at all of Mrs. Davies medical history. Even a woman who has never had the kind of problems Mrs. Davies has had can develop problem sometime during their pregnancy. There are plenty of women who can't walk or have had spinal injuries and had healthy babies."

"Dr. Harris it's not just the baby I'm concerned with, it's Spencer. Is her body healthy enough to carry for nine months? And she still has a very noticeable limp. When the baby starts to develop more, I'm afraid Spencer's spine won't be able to handle it."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Aiden's comments but remained silent so Dr. Harris could answer all of Aiden's questions and concerns without interruption.

"Dr. Dennison I see where you're going with this, Spencer is healthy and her body is healthy. If it makes you feel better and the Davies don't object I'll put Spencer in our high risk clinic."

"High risk… what does that mean Dr. Harris?" Spencer asked.

"It just means you'll have more visits with us than the norm and we will watch you very closely for any signs of distress on you and the fetus."

"Okay, now that sounds like a plan. I like that. If Spencer is watched closely than I'm ready to do this," he said. "Sorry guys I just don't want you two to go through anything unnecessarily."

"Aiden I know you care about us but I'm truly offended that you think I would put Spencer's life at risk by having her get pregnant. She is my life. I would never endanger her like that."

"Sorry Ash I felt I had a right to speak my mind since it is my sperm you're going to use. I didn't mean to offend you or Spencer. I love you both dearly, you're my family."

"We understand Aiden," Spencer said, "and thanks for caring about us."

"Alright Dr. Dennison, go tell my nurse to give you a sterile cup so you can take care of the business."

Aiden answered by giving a nod to Dr. Harris and smiled at Spencer and Ashley before he left the room to get the sterile cup and some stimulating magazines to look at. (Playboy, Hustler, maybe a porn movie)

"Spencer, Ashley do you want to do this today or wait? The procedure shouldn't take very long. We already have Ashley's egg so we're halfway there," Dr. Harris asked.

They looked at each other smiling, "let's do it today doc. I cleared my schedule to be with Spencer when she conceived."

"You two do understand that it may not work on the first try," Dr. Harris said.

"Yes we do," Spencer replied, "but I know I'm going to be pregnant before this day is over," Spencer said gazing into her wife's chocolate eyes.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone for awhile. Ashley you know what you have to do to get Spencer in the mood to conceive and I'll go see how Dr. Dennison is doing."

After Dr. Harris left, Spencer and Ashley talked a little. "I don't understand why Aiden was so adamant about me not getting pregnant," Spencer said.

"I don't know babe because your spine should be able to carry the load. You have never been healthier than you are now, except for the slight limp in your walk you're good," Ashley said giggling, stroking her wife's upper thighs. When are we going to tell your parents?"

"Umm… your fingers stroking my thighs feel so good and making me so hot."

"Good now all I have to do is get you more aroused, that's the fun part for me," Ashley said wiggling her eyebrows and fumbling with her wife's underwear. "Spence you still haven't answered my question, what about your parents."

"Umm… yes… my parents. I don't want my parents to know anything until we're positive I'm pregnant. Oh God, Dr. Harris had better get back here before I get to the point of no return. Umm… is… is that alright with you?"

"Sure Spence," Ashley replied as Dr. Harris returned with Aiden's donation to Spencer and Ashley's cause.

**A/N: Okay so I used the idea of Spencer being in an aroused state and Ashley helping her when she gets impregnated from what show? That's right The L Word. I loved that show although I felt a little cheated with the way they did the last episode. So that idea does not belong to me.**


	2. You're Pregnant

**Author's Note: I like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the sequel to Open Your Heart. It is greatly appreciated. **

**I want to address the issue of my using Aiden as a donor for Spencer and Ashley. I used Aiden because he is Ashley's BFF. Unlike how Aiden's character is usually portrayed in other stories (interfering, bad, evil, gay and a nuisance) I made him strictly Ashley's best friend and confidant. He is not in this story nor was he in the other story as a threat or interference to Ashley and Spencer's relationship. If you recall Aiden saved Ashley's life several times in the other story so to me he was the logical choice as a donor and I mean DONOR ONLY. He is who they know and trust. **

**Sorry for the long note, but I felt I had to express my reason as to why I used Aiden. Aiden is strictly a good guy in this story. He was also a little nice for a while on SON if anyone remembers. Thanks and I hope you all will continue to read my story. **

**Chapter 2 **

You're Pregnant

**Five weeks after the doctor's visit…**

It was a Sunday afternoon and the family had gathered at Arthur and Paula's home for Sunday dinner. A rare occurrence for the Carlin family since Paula and Arthur's catering business was keeping them very busy.

"So how happen you guys were not busy catering some affair today," Ashley asked Arthur while watching him search for the case that had his special utensils for turkey frying. "You're sure you don't need help searching for your utensil case?"

"I'm good Ashley, I know exactly where it is. I just have to get to it. Anyway, Paula and I decided we're not going to cater on Sundays anymore. We were working seven days a week, so we decided to give ourselves one day to rest which happens to be Sunday. This gives us a chance to go to church in the morning and be with our family in the afternoon. And besides we missed our Sunday get together with the kids. Aha! Found it."

///

"Where's Clay and Glen mom?" Spencer asked standing in the kitchen watching her mother prepare dinner.

"They'll be here in a little while Spencer, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just had something to announce and I wanted everyone here."

"What is it? You're okay aren't you?" Paula asked worried.

"I'm fine mom. Do you need me to help you with anything in here?"

"No go keep Ashley company and ask your father to please go outside and see about that bird he's frying."

"Oh we're having fried turkey today."

"Yes and it'll be edible as long as he doesn't overcook it again."

"Ew! The last one was too dry," Spencer said scrunching up her face.

"Dry, you mean burnt don't you Spencer?" Paula laughed.

///

During dinner everyone was sitting at the table enjoying their meal. "So Clay where did you say Chelsea was?" Ashley asked.

"She had to go to the art gallery. They're delivering a statue for a customer to pickup on Monday."

"They're delivering on a Sunday Clay," Arthur asked.

"Yeah, the delivery company promised to deliver the crate on Saturday but they got busy and couldn't so they said they would deliver it on Sunday at no shipping cost to her because it was their mistake."

"Yeah but to go in on a Sunday and wait for a delivery, that sucks," Glen said.

"Well she promised the customer the statue on Monday. He's picking it up first thing tomorrow morning and she didn't want to go back on her promise. But she's on her way now. I talked to her ten minutes ago."

"So Glen how's that teaching job at the school going for you so far?" Arthur asked.

"Great, I love teaching sports education. Those kids are so enthused and ready to learn. When we get on the basketball court I can't keep their excitement down. Did I tell you principal Mann wants me to be their head coach when the basketball season starts up?"

"Wow! Congratulations Glen," everyone said.

"Rita, how has my brother been treating you," Spencer said.

Smiling and looking at Glen, "he's been great. I have no complaints Spencer."

"Yeah, maybe we might make that walk down the aisle in the near future," Glen confessed, looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh do you two have something to tell us," Paula asked.

"No mom, not yet anyway."

Ding, dong.

"I'll get it, it's probably Chelsea," Clay said.

Chelsea walked into the dining room and took her seat next to Clay. "Good evening everyone. I'm sorry I'm late."

"That's okay Chelsea, Clay told us what you had to do," Paula said.

"And how is everyone this evening?" Chelsea asked.

"Everyone's good Chels," they all said.

"Great did I miss anything?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads negatively.

"Come on I so did miss the big news," she said eyeing Spencer and Ashley. They looked at each other, "no, what big news?"

"The news about the baby you're having, okay so tell me when is the baby due?" Chelsea said looking at Spencer. Everyone dropped their utensils, leaving their mouths gaped in the process.

"What!?" Everyone gasped.

"Um… Chelsea," Ashley and Spencer stuttered.

"Spencer you're pregnant?" Paula asked shocked.

"Umm… well… yes we were going to tell everyone after dinner."

"Oh I am so sorry, you mean no one knew?"

"No Chelsea how did you know?" Ashley asked.

"I see it in Spencer's eyes. My grandmother could always tell when my mom was pregnant. It's in the eyes and you have a certain glow, you look pregnant Spencer."

Spencer looked at Ashley, "do you want to do the honors."

"No Spencer by all means, you go ahead."

"Chicken," she mumbled. "Well everyone I am pregnant, just a couple of weeks."

"What's a couple of weeks Spencer," Paula said.

"Umm… five," Spencer mumbled.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"Five weeks mom."

"Oh my God! You're five weeks pregnant and you're just now telling us?"

"Ashley and I wanted to make sure." Arthur got up and walked over to Spencer and Ashley.

"Congratulations both of you," then he hugged them.

"Thanks dad." Then everyone else got up to hug and congratulate them. After dinner, Spencer and Ashley with the rest of the family sat around talking, mainly about Spencer's pregnancy.

"Spencer are you healthy enough to carry this pregnancy?" Paula asked.

"Mom! Yes of course I am."

"Don't get me wrong Spencer it's just your body has been through so much trauma."

"Dr. Harris said I would be okay to carry full-term. God what is it with everyone and me carrying this child?"

"Spencer calm down," Ashley said.

"Ashley why didn't you get pregnant first or just adopt," Paula asked.

"Spencer wanted to be the one to deliver our first born and I agreed and we wanted our first child to be our biological child and Spencer said she wanted to go through the experience of child birth."

"Aren't your schedules a little too busy to be having children now," Paula continued to ask questions while the rest of the family listened.

"Yes but Spencer can control her schedule better than I can. I'll be with her for every prenatal visit and I'm going to take a leave from the hospital for the last month of Spencer's pregnancy."

"Who's the donor?" Glen asked.

"Aiden," Spencer replied. "He's been Ashley's best friend since high school and he was there for us when we were having that trouble with Carmen and Alexandra. Not mention how hard he worked to get me walking again and he knows how much Ashley wants to have kids. We thought he would be the best candidate and with Kyla already pregnant, our child and their child will be playmates."

"Okay, okay stop the selling… geez," Glen said. "Sorry I asked."

"Well that's good, at least you know Aiden. You know what kind of person he is, what kind of education he's had, but how does he feel…"

"Right mom," Spencer said quickly interrupting her mother.

"Spencer I'm happy for you as long as it's safe for you to carry the child to term," Clay said.

"Okay so back to my question you so rudely interrupted Spencer. What did Aiden say when he found out you were the one that was going to be pregnant?" Paula asked undeterred by Spencer's attempt to end the questioning.

"Paula enough with the questions," Arthur suggested.

"No I want to know what he thought."

Ashley cleared her throat, "Aiden is fine with it now."

"Now, he wasn't before?"

"Well no not really, he had a lot of questions like you Paula but Dr. Harris told him everything would be fine. Spencer is in the high risk clinic for pregnant women so he's content with that."

"High risk, is this pregnancy a risk for you Spencer?" Arthur asked concerned.

"No she's there because Aiden wanted her watched closer than the normal monitoring, more visits to the clinic, more routine tests, that's all."

"Oh, okay," Arthur replied.

"Look I know you're all concerned with Spencer's health and if I thought she was in any danger with this pregnancy we would not be doing this. Spencer is my life and I could not live with myself if anything happened to her," Ashley said irritation in her voice.

"We're sorry Ashley, we didn't mean anything. We know you love and care about Spencer. We just wanted to make sure she was safe carrying this child for nine months," Arthur said.

"Well I never doubted anything, I'm happy for you and Ashley. I know Ashley will take very good care you. She promised me she would in Aruba," Glen said.

"Thanks Glen and I will keep that promise until the day I die."

**Three months later…**

"Ash you look beat is everything okay?" Aiden asked.

"Well I don't get much sleep nowadays."

"Why is that?" Aiden asked.

"Spencer is only three months pregnant and she's already having these crazy cravings in the middle of the night. She'll get up and fix whatever she's craving but I get up to keep her company or I'll go out to a twenty-four hour Wal-mart or a Seven-Eleven to get what she wants. And she stays horny," Ashley whispered. "She wants to have sex every night and not some wam bam thank you ma'am sex. We're going at it for at least a couple of hours, not that I mind but I need some sleep when I have to get up at five in the morning. And when I get home, I can't get through the door fast enough without her ripping my clothes off." Aiden laughs.

"It's not funny Aiden, then the hospital calls in the middle of the night with some emergency that turns out not to be an emergency by the time I get there. I get back home and I can't get back to sleep because Spencer is awake and ready to jump my bones. I'm telling you this place has become my sanctuary sort of, although the heavy workload I have here at the hospital doesn't help either. Don't get me wrong, making love to Spencer is the most wonderful thing in the world to me and I'm glad she's pregnant but her cravings at all times of the night and sexual appetite are driving me crazy and making me exhausted."

"Ashley maybe you…" beep, beep, beep. They both look at their pagers and Ashley groaned, "it's me Aiden. Spencer is paging me. Hey! How's Kyla's pregnancy coming along?"

"We are the opposite of what you're going through. The only craving Kyla has is for salsa and tortilla chips and as far as sex is concerned… what is that?" Ashley laughed.

"Aw! Poor fella, I wish I could give Kyla some of Spencer's hormonal changes. Well I have to go and call Spencer and find out why she's paging me."

///

Ring, ring… "Hello," Spencer answered excitedly.

"Hey Spence it's me, what's wrong?" Ashley asked noticing the excitement in her wife's voice.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice sweetie. I miss you."

Ashley took a breath, relieved it wasn't anything serious… "and."

"Ashley I hate it that you know me so well."

Laughing, "what can I bring you home tonight babe?"

"I'm craving something Greek tonight and sweet potato ice cream."

"Ugh…" Ashley said under her breath. "Okay I'll stop by that Greek restaurant we went to a couple of times and the store on my way home. Anything else babe?"

"Well… pretzels and a jar of sour pickles."

"Spence you know that's too much sodium. No!"

"Ashley pleeeassseee."

"No! It's not healthy. I'm already bringing you Greek food."

"And the ice cream, don't forget the sweet potato ice cream," Spencer said gleefully.

"Ugh… yeah right." Beep, beep, beep. "Okay I have to go babe the hospital's paging me."

"Okay I'll see you when you get home. I love you Ash."

"I love you too Spence with all my heart," Ashley said smiling.


	3. A Certain Blonde

**Chapter 3**

**A Certain Blonde**

"Well how is everything progressing Dr. Harris?" Ashley asked.

"Things are just fine Ashley, Spencer is coming along great. How do you feel Spencer?" Dr. Harris asked.

"I feel fine, never better."

"Well everything so far is going along as it should," Dr. Harris said as she stared at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer questioned noticing Dr. Harris staring.

"Spencer I noticed you're limping more is your back hurting?"

"Just a little but that's because I grabbed Ashley when I was in an awkward position. My back is just a little sore."

"Okay, what happened?" She asked.

"Well… um…"

"We were having sex Dr. Harris," Ashley blurted out seeing Spencer's hesitation.

"I see may I ask how the injured back came into play with your sexual activity." Spencer blushed.

"We were in the shower and Spencer started to slip trying to lift her leg… and," now Ashley was blushing remembering the incident. "I tried to grab her to keep her from falling completely and we both got kinda tangled up," Ashley explained smiling.

"Alright I get the picture, but if it doesn't get better Spencer let me know. And just a little advice, to avoid any injuries to you and the baby and you also Ashley maybe you should refrain from certain activities in the shower."

"Not a problem Dr. Harris, Spencer and I understand."

"Good so I will see you both in two weeks but not here at the hospital."

"Why not?" Ashley asked.

"It's nothing Ashley, the hospital wants to paint and redecorate the office and I don't want my pregnant patients breathing any toxic fumes while the workers are working. So I'm having my patients go to my other office that's in the Cranson Professional Building. It's just temporary."

**Two weeks later…**

"Spencer I'm going to have to meet you at the Cranson Building today. Have Jerome drive you and I'll take you back home."

"Okay Ashley is anything wrong?"

"A patient just got transferred to my service and I'm still working on the paperwork. If I come and get you for the appointment we'll be late."

"Alright I'll meet you there."

///

"How are you feeling today Mrs. Davies?" Jerome asked, while driving Spencer to her doctor's appointment.

"Good Jerome a little heavy though. I feel like I'm carrying a twenty pound bowling ball," Spencer said giggling. "Being pregnant can be really tiring and heavy."

Jerome laughed at his passenger. "I'll take your word for it Mrs. Davies."

Pulling up to the Cranson Building Jerome helped Spencer out of the car. "Jerome you don't have to wait. Dr. Davies will be bringing me home."

"Alright Mrs. Davies but I think I'll just wait here until I see you get on the elevator."

"Jerome that's really not necessary."

"For me it is Mrs. Davies," Jerome replied.

"I have a book signing downtown at eleven o'clock so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Mrs. Davies I'll pick you up at ten."

///

Spencer pressed the elevator button to go up to the fifteenth floor. On her way up it stopped along the way to pick up and let out riders. On the sixth floor it stopped and picked up a certain blonde.

"Oh my God! Spencer is that you how are you? Spencer it's me!"

Spencer looked a little shocked. "Um… Dr. Taylor how are you?"

"I'm good but not as good as you. You look amazing and you're pregnant. Wow! And you're walking. It's been a longtime," Cynthia said staring intensely at Spencer, finally noticing the ring on Spencer's finger. "So you're married?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess who the lucky person is… Dr. Ashley Davies."

"Yes."

"Wow! You and Ashley are married and now you're having a baby," she said moving into Spencer's personal space. "That's wonderful."

"Umm… what are you doing in this building Dr. Taylor?" Spencer asked backing away from Cynthia.

"I'm here visiting my girlfriend." Spencer's eyes widened.

"Yes I've changed teams. I realized that my infatuation with you was me ignoring my gayness and it all intertwined when I was treating Ashley but I've finally admitted to myself and everyone else concerned that I'm gay. I wanted to call and thank you so many times but I decided against it. I didn't think Ashley would have appreciated the phone call."

Oh my God, what a bunch of bullshit, Spencer thought. Did she even believe the horse shit she just spewed out at me?

With the last rider off, the elevator was now headed straight for the floor Spencer was to get off at. That is until Cynthia stopped the elevator's movement.

"Spencer, Spencer you look good, really good," she sang.

"Umm… why did you stop the elevator I have an appointment and I'm going to be late so if you don't mind."

"I just wanted to talk Spencer, who are you seeing on the fifteenth floor if you don't mind my asking?"

"Yes I do mind it's none of your business."

"Oh, still feisty as ever I see. I was just asking. I'm sure Ashley is overjoyed, she got the girl and now the girl is having a baby or is it babies. What are you eight months now?" Cynthia inquired.

"No! I'm just five months going on six."

"You're looking kind of big for six months, are you having twins?"

"No, please Dr. Taylor will you start the elevator," Spencer asked anxiously.

///

Ashley was already at Dr. Harris office waiting for Spencer.

What's keeping her, she's never late, Ashley thought. I'll call Jerome. "Jerome it's Dr. Davies where are you and Mrs. Davies?"

"I'm on my way back home Dr. Davies. I dropped Mrs. Davies off about ten minutes ago. Is anything wrong?"

"No I don't think so. She just hasn't arrived at the office yet. Did she get on the elevator?"

"Yes I didn't drive off until I was sure she was on it."

"Alright thanks bye."

Where the hell is she? "Dr. Harris I'm going to look for Spencer," Ashley said while opening the door leading to the hallway. "What's that ringing?" she asked.

"It means the elevator has stopped between floors." They looked at each other.

"You think Spencer is stuck on the elevator?" Ashley asked.

///

Spencer began punching the buttons on the elevator panel herself, "Dr. Taylor this conversation is done. If you want to continue to talk we can talk outside of this elevator," Spencer said agitated and rubbing her stomach unable to get the elevator moving.

"I'm sorry Spencer," Cynthia said pressing the correct button for the elevator to start moving, finally reaching the fifteenth floor. Spencer hurried off practically running down Ashley.

"Spencer what the hell happened, why did the elevator…" Ashley began to say suddenly stopping when she looked over her wife's shoulder to see Cynthia getting off the elevator.

"YOU!" Ashley gasped, "you stopped the elevator didn't you?"

"Yes I did, I wanted to talk to Spencer. By the way she looks amazing and so do you Ashley. I guess I was wrong, marriage suits the both of you."

"Why the hell did you have to stop the elevator to talk? Now you've upset Spencer."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything. Look maybe we can sit down and have lunch. I just want to talk to the both of you."

"NO! You stay away from us, do you hear me Dr. Taylor. Come on Spencer, Dr. Harris we're ready to go to your office."

///

In Dr. Harris office Ashley is busy trying to calm down Spencer.

"Spencer everything is okay calm down."

"I'm sorry Ashley, Dr. Harris I don't know why I'm reacting this way."

"It's because you're pregnant Spencer. Your emotions are running helter skelter," Dr. Harris said slightly grinning. "You're doing just fine so don't go upsetting yourself unnecessarily. Now go and follow the nurse so we can begin your tests. Ashley and I will be in there as soon as you're changed and the ultrasound is done."

"Alright Dr. Harris."

"I'll see you in a minute sweetie," Ashley cooed.

"So Ashley why did Spencer get so upset about the blonde woman on the elevator?"

"We have a past with her. She was my psychiatrist when I injured my hands and she ended up falling for Spencer."

"Hmm, that's unprofessional behavior. Were you and Spencer in a relationship at that time?"

"Yes, so I fired her but not before we had a verbal confrontation. She almost messed up three lives because she was in love with Spencer and sleeping with someone else," Ashley explained.

"Well I don't want to get into your business again but she looked like she may still be attracted to Spencer, the way she kept looking at her," Dr. Harris said after observing the meeting outside her office.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want Spencer getting agitated or upset over her."

"Yes I agree, she doesn't need to be under that kind of stress." Looking at her watch, "well Spencer should be done with the ultrasound and ready for us to listen to the baby's heartbeat."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how our little one is developing." Ashley quickly hopped up out of her chair and ran towards the door. She looked back at Dr. Harris who had yet to get out of her chair. "Well come on Dr. Harris, Spencer and the baby are waiting."


	4. We're Having What?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay and I know this chapter is short. Sorry for that too. But I was anxious to get this chapter up. Sorry for grammar errors, I kind of rushed it. Thanks to those who are still hanging with this story. I greatly appreciate it. Anyway enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**We're Having What?**

Cynthia's POV

I can't believe my luck running into Spencer like that and her looking more beautiful than ever. I can't believe she's pregnant and married to Ashley but I should have expected that. What a fool I was then. I should have tried to fix that situation instead of losing control of it and letting Ashley take over. Maybe Spencer would have been with me instead of her. I want to see her again but I don't want to antagonize Ashley more than I already have and she gets suspicious of me again.

What am I talking about I have a girlfriend. But she's nothing compared to Spencer. I think I'll be visiting my girlfriend at her office a little more now that I know Dr. Harris is Spencer's OB.

///

Knock, knock… "Dena are you finished doing Mrs. Davies ultrasound?"

"Yes doctor."

"Okay put the results on my desk when it's read. Now Spencer and Ashley are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Spencer and Ashley looked at each other… "YES!"

"Okay here we go."

Thump, thump.

"You hear that, that's your baby." Dr. Harris moved the monitor over to another part of Spencer's stomach.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

"Shh," Dr. Harris said.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump.

"Uh… it sounded like…" Dr. Harris stopped talking, as bewilderment took over.

"What is it Dr. Harris, why are we hearing so many thump thumps," Spencer asked anxiously.

"I'll be right back okay. Nothing to worry about, I just want to make sure before I say anything." Dr. Harris left the exam room closing the door behind her, leaving Ashley and Spencer a little concerned hearing what sounded like an extra heartbeat.

"Ashley is something wrong with the baby's heartbeat."

"No sweetie, I think she just wants to make sure the monitor is working correctly."

Outside the exam room Dr. Harris searched for her radiologist. "Dena did you see anything extra during the ultrasound of Mrs. Davies?"

Dena smiled and nodded a yes.

Knock, knock. "Okay I'm back, let's do this again. Placing the fetal monitor back on Spencer's stomach they hear two heartbeats."

Ashley looked at Dr. Harris then at Spencer.

"Ash are you alright, you look like you're about to faint," Spencer said.

"I'm…I," Ashley stuttered.

"Yes, tell me what's going on," Spencer shouted.

"Spencer, Ashley you're pregnant with twins."

"What!!" Exclaimed a shocked Spencer.

Ashley's face had the biggest grin on it and her chest actually stuck out. "Twins babe! Are we good or are we good!" She said happily hugging her shocked wife.

"Twins," Spencer mumbled. "Oh my God…twins."

"Congratulations, you two," Dr. Harris said. "The second one decided to hide for a little while."

"Yeah that's my girl. She's not going to let anybody rush her until she's ready," Ashley said still grinning.

"How do you know it's a girl Ash?"

"Do you two want to know the sexes of the babies?"

"NO! We'll wait until their born. Thanks doc."

"Okay Ashley you can help Spencer get dressed and then you're free to go. I'll see you in two weeks, alright?"

"Yes, okay Dr. Harris."

///

In the car on the way home, Ashley reveled in their new found information while Spencer was still trying to digest the fact that she was pregnant with twins. "Oh my God Ashley, twins. I can't believe it."

"Yeah we'll have to call Aiden and Kyla and tell them. Then tell your parents. I can't wait… Twins!"

///

**Two weeks later…**

Spencer and Ashley were waiting in the waiting room to see Dr. Harris. "Well hello Dr. and Mrs. Davies how are you doing today?"

"We're doing great Dena, how's everything with you?" Spencer asked.

"Oh I'm in heaven," Dena replied.

"Heaven wow! Who or what put you in heaven?" Ashley asked.

"Well my girlfriend has been very attentive to me lately. She comes by here so we can go to lunch together or she brings the lunch here for us to eat. She's just been so nice."

"That's great," Spencer said smiling at Ashley.

"As a matter of fact she's coming by today to pick me up for lunch. She should be here any minute and you can meet her."

"Dena did you read Mrs. Johnson's ultrasound yet," Dr. Harris asked coming out of her office.

"Yes doctor her file is sitting on your desk."

"No it's not, I looked Dena."

"I put it on your desk Dr. Harris, I'll take a look. Oh Dr. Harris when my girlfriend gets here is it okay to go to lunch," Dena asked.

"Sure as long as I'm not waiting for any ultrasounds to be read while you're gone."

Turning to Spencer and Ashley, "I swear she's a great radiologist but her head is not on her shoulders lately. She's been floating on a cloud since her girlfriend's been taking her to lunch everyday. Come to think of it she reminds me of that woman…"

Dena came back in a rush… "I'm sorry Dr. Harris the report was still on my desk. I could have sworn I put it on your desk."

"Thank you Dena. So you've read it?"

"Yes doctor."

"What time are you leaving for lunch?"

"As soon as my girlfriend comes… and here she is now." Everyone turned to look at the person walking through the door.

"Oh my God," both Spencer and Ashley said. "Cynthia."

"Well hello Spencer, Ashley we meet again. Spencer it's been two weeks and you're looking more beautiful. Oh but not as beautiful as my girlfriend," she said wrapping her arm around her girlfriend's waist. "But I must say pregnancy does suit you. You're absolutely glowing."

Ashley got up and helped Spencer up, "Dr. Harris are you ready for us? I need to get back to work," Ashley said agitated.

"Is something wrong?" Dena asked.

"No sweetie," Cynthia said. "Why don't we go on to lunch, if it's okay for you to leave right now."

"Yes, yes go right ahead," Dr. Harris said. "Dena one hour then I need you back here okay?"

"Alright, Dr. Harris."

"Ashley, Spencer I hope that we can put the past behind us. I would really like to be your friend."

"NO!" Ashley snapped. "Spencer let's go, Dr. Harris can we go to your office now?"

"Certainly, follow me."

///

"Cynthia what was that about with the Davies?" Dena asked.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it Dena."

"Nothing, what are you talking about? The tension in that room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. You know the Davies, Cynthia?"

Cynthia sighed knowing her girlfriend would not be able to drop the matter regarding the Davies. "I was Dr. Davies psychiatrist for awhile. An incident occurred, which I will not discuss with you and Dr. Davies let me go. She said she didn't need anymore help from me. That's all."

"That's all, the way Dr. and Mrs. Davies were looking at you it must have been serious."

"No they just took it too seriously. It was nothing, now let's order lunch and forget about the Davies," Cynthia said irritated. "This lunch is about you and me baby."

"Fine Cynthia, I won't say another word about it."

///

"I can't believe Cynthia Taylor is back in our lives again," Ashley said annoyed.

"Ash she is not in our lives. She's dating the radiologist who happens to work for our OB."

"Same thing Spence, that puts her back into our life again. Did you see the way she was looking at you, like a damn dog in heat. I thought she was going to jump your bones," Ashley angrily said. "I know it was two weeks ago but tell me again what happened in the elevator?"

"Nothing much, she wanted to talk and then all of a sudden she reached passed me to stop the elevator and she just… talked. I asked her to start the elevator back and she finally did after I asked her several times to do so. And that was it."

"From now on I'm going to be with you when you arrive at Dr. Harris office and when you leave. So she doesn't ambush you again."

"That would help a lot Ash. Not that I think she'll do anything I just would feel better if you were with me when it concerns her."


	5. What Did I Do?

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Warning: There's a little loving in the context of this chapter.

**What Did I Do?**

"Let's call Aiden and Kyla and invite them out to dinner," Ashley suggested when they got back home from the doctor's office.

"Why Ash," Spencer said smiling.

"I want to tell them about the good news we got today. If I don't tell someone I'm going to burst."

"Alright Ash, I'll call Kyla and invite them to dinner because if you talk to Aiden now there won't be a need for us to have dinner out."

"What… I can keep a secret."

"Ashley your chest is still so far stuck out you wouldn't make it pass the word hello."

"Okay point taken. I'm just so excited. I would never have dreamed we would be having twins. _I'm so excited and I just can't hide it_, she sang." Spencer rolled her eyes at her wife.

"Let me call her now while you're still here and so… _excited_." Spencer dialed Kyla's number. "Hello Kyla, it's Spencer."

"Spencer how are you?"

"I'm just great and how are you and the baby doing?"

"Oh we're coming along just fine. The baby should be making an appearance in a couple of weeks. But who knows, babies come when they're ready."

"That's great Kyla. I'm calling because Ash and I want to take you and Aiden out to dinner tonight."

"Dinner that sounds great. I have no plans but let me check with Aiden to see if he's available tonight. What time?"

"I can make reservations for eight o'clock at Ruberts. I have this humongous craving for Cajun catfish, red beans and rice and _plantain_."

"Mmm, that sounds delicious Spencer. I've been having a craving for some Cajun cooking which says a lot since I haven't had much of a craving for anything during this pregnancy and I would so love some fried banana about now. Let me call Aiden and I'll call you right back."

"Okay, call me _right _back I'm at home."

///

Ring, ring.

"Hello Dr. Dennison speaking."

"Hello Aiden."

"Kyla what's wrong, is it time?"

"Calm down Aiden, the baby and I are fine. I'm calling because Spencer called. She and Ashley want to take us out to dinner, Ruberts Cajun restaurant. You know how I've been craving Cajun food lately. Are you available to go this evening?"

"What time?"

"She's making reservations for eight o'clock."

"Sounds good, tell her yes."

"Great, I'll see you later this evening. I love you."

"I love you too Kyla."

Ring, ring.

"Hey Kyla what did he say?"

"My, my, aren't we anxious. Don't I get a hello first?

"Blame it on caller ID, now what did he say?"

Kyla laughed, "Aiden said yes, so we'll meet you and Ashley there at eight."

"Okay great, see you later."

"Ashley go back to the hospital, finish up your work and meet me back here at seven-thirty, reservations are at eight."

"Okay Spence, I can't wait to tell them."

///

Spencer and Ashley were running late for dinner. "Don't worry babe Kyla and Aiden aren't going to eat without us. You will get your plantain or is it the fish you really want?" Ashley laughed.

"Ashley, you and your dirty mind. I told you reservations were at eight, it's now eight-fifteen."

"I'm sorry I had an emergency that took longer then I expected. We're only fifteen minutes late."

"I'm sorry Ash, I know things like that happen but I am so hungry for that fish and bananas. If you were hiding it on your body somewhere I would rip your clothes off and ravish you body trying to find it. That's how bad my craving is."

"That sounds kinky Spence. Let's bring some home and I'll strategically hide it," she said envisioning Spencer naked and eating food off certain parts on her body. She moaned at the thought.

"Ash!"

"What!?"

Finally making it to the restaurant, Spencer spotted Kyla and Aiden already at a table.

"Kyla, Aiden we're so sorry for being late, Ashley had an emergency."

"That's okay Spencer _we_ just got here ourselves, didn't we Aiden?" Kyla said giving her husband a stern look.

"Uh… yeah, I had an emergency myself."

"Good evening my name is Juan, I'll be your waiter for the evening. Would anyone like something to drink before placing their order?"

"NO!" Kyla and Spencer snapped.

"I'd like the Cajun catfish dinner with extra plantain," Spencer said.

"I'll have the same thing," Kyla said. Aiden and Ashley looked at each other then at the waiter and shrugged their shoulders.

"We'll all have the same thing, except no extra plantain for us," Aiden said with Ashley nodding affirmatively both laughing at their wives.

"So what's going on?" Aiden asked.

"What makes you think something is going on Aiden," Ashley said grinning.

"Because you two always ask us out to dinner to spring something on us and Ashley's grinning like a Cheshire cat, so spill."

Ashley looked at Spencer still grinning. "Go ahead Ash, I know you're ready to burst."

"Well Aiden, Kyla, Spencer and I went to the doctor today and… we're having TWINS!!"

"Oh my God!" Aiden and Kyla shrieked. "Congratulations… oh my God, twins," Aiden said.

The shrieking brought the waiter back out, "is everything all right here?" he asked.

"We're having twins plus one over here and we want to celebrate. Can we have a bottle of your best apple cider?"

"Certainly sir, right away and congratulations."

The remainder of the evening was spent happily talking and planning what everyone was going to do when the babies arrived.

"Thanks for dinner and sharing your wonderful news Spence," Kyla said. "I'll call you tomorrow."

See you later guys," Ashley said.

///

It was two o'clock in the morning and Ashley's pager goes off. "Ash wake up your pager is buzzing."

"Hmm, okay sorry Spencer." Looking at her pager she dialed the number in her pager. "Hello this is Dr. Davies."

"Dr. Davies this is Dr. Reeves, we have a patient here who has to have an emergency appendectomy and you're the surgeon on call."

"Okay prep the patient, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." After hanging up Ashley shook Spencer awake. "Spencer I have an emergency and I have to go the hospital."

"Okay Ash be careful," Spencer said as she gave Ashley a peck on her lips and went back to sleep.

///

"You did an excellent job of surgery in there Dr. Davies. That little girl's appendix would not have lasted much longer," Dr. Reeves said as she and Ashley were changing to their street clothes in the locker room.

"That was nothing, just an appendectomy, but I'm glad you called me when you did Shauna otherwise that little girl's appendix would have burst before I got here."

"You know Dr. Davies, um, Ashley I'm still a little wound up and my shift just ended. Why don't we get a bite to eat at the diner across the street?"

"Uh… no I have to get home."

"Ah come on Ashley, what about a cup of coffee then?"

"Well… alright," Ashley said looking at her watch. It's just four in the morning and I'm sure Spencer is still asleep, she thought.

"So Ashley I'm glad you decided to at least have a cup of coffee with me," Shauna Reeves said.

"Yeah I guess I was craving the caffeine more than I thought," drinking her second cup.

"You know I've wanted to talk to you for a while now and I was thinking maybe we could spend some real quality time together," Shauna said rubbing Ashley's hand.

"What!?"

"You know Ashley, me and you going over our surgeries of the day while sipping on wine naked between the sheets."

"Um… Dr. Reeves you are aware that I'm married and my wife is pregnant?"

"Yes everyone in the hospital knows that, so what. What your wife doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll keep your secret. Just think of me as the pages in your diary."

Ashley jumped out of her seat, dropped some money on the table and walked out without saying a word.

Shauna went after her. "Ashley wait up, what's wrong? Did I come on too strong?"

Ashley stopped… "come on too strong? You shouldn't have come on to me at all. I'm a married woman and we work together doctor. Enough said."

"Yes you're married and you have a very pregnant wife at home," Shauna said grabbing Ashley's shoulders interrupting her. "I'm sure you've stopped having sex with her because of the pregnancy being so close. You must be in need Ashley and I'm here to help you," Shauna said leaning in and pressing her lips hard against Ashley's.

Ashley abruptly pulled back shocked and snatched herself out of the hold Shauna had on her.

"Dr. Reeves I am not in need of your sexual favors and if I were it sure as hell would not be you I'd run to satisfy me."

Ashley turned and walked away from the smirking Dr. Reeves. It was now five-thirty in the morning and Ashley had changed back into her boxer's and tank top. Easing back into bed she wrapped her arms around her sleeping pregnant wife.

"Mmm, you're back," Spencer said snuggling into Ashley's arms. "How did the surgery go?"

"Great Spence, just an appendix that was about to burst," she said pulling her wife closer into her.

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Yes, I just want your body close to me that's all. I love you Spencer," Ashley said softly rubbing Spencer's belly.

"So you aren't woke enough to play huh?" Ashley said.

"Mmm, I can be but I know you're tired from doing the surgery and I don't want you falling asleep on me like you did the last time," she said giggling, "so I'll just control myself and let you rest. But watch out when you hit the shower. I love you Ash," she said as they both fell asleep.

///

True to her word, when Ashley stepped into the shower Spencer soon followed. Grabbing Ashley's waist from behind Spencer nuzzled the back of Ashley's neck. "Good morning Dr. Davies."

"Good morning Mrs. Davies," Ashley said as she lean into Spencer feeling her protruding stomach on the small of her back. Turning around she lovingly rubbed her wife's stomach feeling movement as she caressed her children.

"Hmm, your babies say good morning too," Spencer teased.

"Mmhmm, Spencer I love you so much and I love our unborn babies even more."

Spencer kissed her wife tentatively at first then stoked her lower lip with the tip of her tongue requesting permission to enter. Smiling she gladly let's her in, both exploring and feeling the sensations of the other's sweet mouth.

Ashley reached up to caress Spencer's breast, her hand softly tweaking her very sensitive nipple. "Umm… Ashley," she moaned. Moving her mouth down onto it, Ashley drew circles with her tongue around the breast, her teeth grazing the hardening nipple until she moaned again.

Spencer lifted Ashley's head from her nipple and kissed her opened mouth. As she moved down her jawline she lingered in the crook of Ashley's neck, sucking on the fast beating pulse under her soft skin while her hands reached for Ashley's breasts palming both of them until they were hard. "Spencer… your hands are so soft." Moving away from her soft neck, Spencer's lips attached themselves to Ashley's breast while the other hand continued to palm the other. "Mmm, Spencer you are making me so wet."

"Mmm, I'm already wet," she murmured as she placed her thigh between Ashley's pressing it against her wet center. She began moving it back and forth feeling the slick lips against the skin of her thigh. Ashley rocked as her hips jerked to the movement of Spencer's thigh. "Ahh… Spence… fuck!" She moaned as her hips moved faster while Spencer pressed into her center harder. "Ahh… Spence… yesss!"

Feeling her climax subside Ashley pushed Spencer against the wet tiles of the shower and pressed her thigh against Spencer's center which was now thoroughly drenched with her arousal. Running her hands down the small of her back Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass, her fingertips drawing circles lovingly on them. Pressing her thigh harder into Spencer she began sliding her thigh back and forth slowly, feeling the wetness coat her thigh she moved faster. "Ashley… yess!" Spencer cried. "Harder," she moaned as her hips began to move rhythmically against the soft skin. "Ash… Ahh! Yesss!"

"Ash… I think that was worth the wait," Spencer said breathless.

"Mmhmm, very much worth the wait. You are the only woman for me Mrs. Davies."

///

Ashley finally made it to the hospital to do her morning rounds, when she ran into Aiden.

"Well, well so there's the infamous lothario," he said.

"What? Why are you calling me that?"

"Because my dear friend, hospital gossip is that you and Dr. Reeves were seen in a passionate liplock in front of the diner across the street, from this hospital during the wee hours of the morning. Tell me the rumors are ridiculous and untrue Ash."

That's why I'm been getting stares all morning, she thought. "Since when did you listen to or care about hospital gossip Aiden?"

"I don't but since it's about my friend and colleague who has a wife who's pregnant with twins at home I care. What the hell is going on Ashley."

"It's not what you think Aiden. Look I need to talk to you. When is your break?"

"In twenty minutes," he replied.

"Okay will you meet me in the cafeteria? I really need to talk to someone."

///

Ring, ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Spence it's me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Ashley, what's up?"

"Nothing, what time is your appointment with Dr. Harris today?"

"It's at three o'clock will you still be able to come and get me?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at two-thirty, so tell Jerome he can relax today babe."

"Alright Ash." Silence… "Is there something else?"

"No, I love you, see you at two-thirty, bye."

"Bye Ash." After Spencer hung up she realized the conversation with Ashley was strained and wondered why.


	6. I'm So Sorry

**Chapter 6**

**I'm So Sorry**

"So what happened this morning with Ashley, Shauna?"

"Nothing, that woman is very married. I'm lucky she didn't rip my lips off when I kissed her."

"What? You kissed her?"

"Calm down pussycat, it was just a peck, well maybe more of a pressing of the lips that lasted for about thirty seconds. She backed away so fast you've thought lightning had struck her and the look she gave me. I felt like she had transported me to hell and back."

"This is good, so next we can…"

"Next?! I'm not going to do anything next Cynthia. I did what you asked and gave you her response, that's it. She is in love with her wife who is very pregnant. I do have some scruples. I'm done."

"No you can't be done, why? I thought you liked a challenge."

"I've heard the stories about Ashley and her wife, the interference they got from their crazy ex's when they were starting their relationship. This is a challenge I don't want to take on. They have a bond that appears to be unbreakable. Besides I have to work with Dr. Davies and I don't want to be a permanent fixture on her bad side."

"Unbreakable bond, huh. You've gone soft Shauna, you barely work with Ashley. You had to change your shift just to do this for me. And since when do you care about getting on any of the doctor's bad side. Don't think I don't know you're known around the hospital as a bad motherfuc…"

"Shut your mouth," she sang. "I'm only talking about Dr. Badass!" They both laughed.

"Now I have to go, if you want to go out sometime then call me but if it's about Dr. Davies you can lose my number. Really Cynthia, I don't know what your real motive is with Dr. Davies but you should leave her the hell alone. But if something should happen with her marriage, please let me know right away."

"Why?"

"Well even with that little kiss, I can tell she's a helleva kisser. I want to be the first in line to date the newly separated Dr. Davies. If that should ever happen. I'll be seeing you Cynthia," Shauna winked and left out the door of Cynthia's office.

///

Ashley walked into the cafeteria with one thing in mind, to find Aiden and explain to him what happened with her and Dr. Reeves. Ignoring the stares and whispers she was still getting she found Aiden sitting in a corner eating a chicken sandwich.

"Sitting in a corner Aiden? What… are you ashamed to sit with me out in the open?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ashley. I figured this was the best place to sit so you can tell me what happened without being overheard or interrupted. Here, I figured you wouldn't get in line so I got you a cup of coffee."

"Thanks Aiden I could use the caffeine about now," she said taking a sip of the steaming brew.

"So Ashley spill, what's with you and Dr. Reeves."

"There's nothing absolutely nothing up with me and Dr. Reeves. I got a call from her telling me I had an emergency appendectomy and she would be assisting me. After the surgery we were in the locker room changing when she asked me if I would join her at the diner for something to eat. I turned her down at first because I wanted to get back home to Spencer. Then she asked if I would have a cup of coffee instead. Well I was feeling the need for caffeine so I told her sure. We were having a nice conversation then she started rubbing my hand and talking about spending time together naked between the sheets."

"Take a breathe Ashley, you're turning red. And take another sip of your coffee," he suggested. She drank, closing her eyes relishing in the feel of the hot brew sliding down her throat. "Now go on."

"Well I was shocked that she even went there with me. I am aware of her reputation but I thought it was limited to the male gender. Damnit Aiden everyone in this hospital who knows me knows I'm married and they know what Spencer and I went through to get where we are today."

"So what did you do when she made the pass at you?"

"I shot out of my seat, put some money on the table to take care of the cost of my coffee and left but she followed me out, running after me, shouting my name. So I turned around to tell her again that I was happily married. Next thing I know she's grabbing my shoulders, leaning into me and pressing her lips to mine," Ashley explained nervously twirling her coffee cup.

"Pressing her lips to yours, does that mean she kissed you?"

"Uh… yeah and I feel so guilty Aiden. I let her kiss me. You know I love Spencer, what am I going to do? I didn't ask her to do that."

"Maybe you did something to make her think you were interested."

"I did not come on to her if that's what you're getting at," Ashley stated angrily slamming her fist on the table. Looking around the cafeteria, she lowered her voice. "I didn't even know she looked at me that way."

"You said that."

"Aiden I can't and won't keep any secrets from Spencer but I don't know what to do. I don't want her getting upset and upsetting the babies. I would die if she left me over something stupid like this."

"Ash calm down, you know Dr. Reeves reputation and I heard she's a switch hitter. She'll fuck anyone if you give her the time of day and being married just makes it more of a challenge for her." Ashley gave him a questioning look.

"Umm, that's what I heard. Not that I listen to hospital gossip much," he sheepishly admitted. "When you go home sit Spencer down and talk to her, tell her what happened the same way you told me. She'll believe you. I do. I knew it couldn't have been anything you initiated. The way you looked last night when you told Kyla and me about the babies, it's no way you would mess that up to play around with someone."

"Thanks for believing me Aiden. I just hope Spencer does and doesn't get upset with me and want to leave me. I can't lose her, she's my life and so are those babies."

///

Ashley finished her rounds at the hospital and went home to pickup Spencer for her prenatal visit.

"Spencer I'm here are you ready to go see Dr. Harris? Spencer where are you?" Ashley yelled while walking into their bedroom. "Spencer there you are. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Yes," Spencer replied as she continued to sit on the bed. Ashley went over to sit next to her on the bed. She noticed Spencer holding their wedding picture.

"Spencer what's wrong?"

"I don't know Ash, I guess I'm not visually appealing to you anymore. I'm losing my shape due to the pregnancy and I look old and tired. Look how I looked in this picture, so young and so vibrant."

"Spencer you're still young and vibrant and you look absolutely breathtaking with your pregnancy. What has brought this on?"

"Ashley do you still love me?"

"What? Of course I do."

"No do you love me the same way when you first realized you were in love with me?"

"Spencer I love you more now than before. You and these babies you're carrying mean everything in the world to me. Without you I'm nothing. What's going on, what's wrong?" Ashley asked pleading for Spencer to answer her.

"Someone called here asking about you."

"Asking about me, who would call here asking about me?"

"I don't know they didn't give their name. They asked if I was your wife. Then they wanted to know if you were leaving me because they saw you kissing Dr. Reeves early this morning," Spencer said, now looking at Ashley, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Ashley whispered.

"Is it true, were you kissing Dr. Reeves? Is that why you were acting so strange this morning when you came back from the hospital, if that's where you really went. Maybe you didn't even have an emergency surgery to do. Maybe you went to operate on Dr. Reeves," she said as a tear fell from eye.

"Yes it's true about the kiss, but please let me explain…"

"Ashley how could you. I need you now more than ever and you're cheating on me," she said getting off the bed walking away from Ashley.

Ashley grabbed Spencer's wrist, "Spence please listen to me. Come back and sit down, let me explain… please."

Spencer sat down to listen to Ashley. "Spencer have I given you any reason to doubt my love for you?"

"No."

"I love you Spencer, more than life itself and I would never do anything to jeopardize your love for me."

"Then why did you kiss Dr. Reeves? Wasn't I enough for you?" Ashley sighed shaking her head. Spencer got off the bed once more in an attempt to leave the room.

"Spencer please," she pleaded with tears in her eyes… "don't go."

"Then explain to me Ashley, don't sit there in silence and let my imagination get the better of me. Explain to me why you were seen kissing another woman."

"After the appendectomy, this morning Dr. Reeves asked me if I wanted to have something to eat with her. I told her no I had to get home. Then she asked if I would at least have a cup of coffee with her. Well I was still pumped from the surgery and you know how I am about coffee."

"Yeah you have to have your caffeine fix, no matter what time it is," she said giggling.

"Well with that offer I said yes. We went across the street to the diner and we were having a nice conversation about the surgery and other hospital business and out of the blue she started rubbing my hand and coming on to me. I swear Spence I didn't realize she had regarded me in that way or that she was even gay. I abruptly jumped from my seat, left money on the table to cover the cost of my coffee and walked out of the diner. She followed me out practically screaming my name down the street so I stopped to tell her I was happily married and was definitely not interested in her."

Ashley paused for a moment with her explanation to see if she could tell what Spencer was thinking. "Go on Ashley."

"She grabbed hold of my shoulders and leaned in pressing her lips to mine. I pulled back and just looked at her like she was crazy and walked away. God, Spencer I feel so guilty about that kiss. I swear to you it meant nothing. I don't even know how or why it even happened. I love you Spence with all my heart. Please believe me, as much as we have been through to be together do you think I would jeopardize my marriage for a fling with Dr. Reeves or any other woman," Ashley stated with pleading eyes.

Spencer looked into those pleading eyes. Ashley felt she could see into her soul as deeply as she was looking. "I believe you Ashley," she said squeezing her hand. "And thank you for being honest with me."

Ashley turned her body so she could hug Spencer, placing her face in the crook of Spencer's neck feeling her heartbeat. "Spencer please do you really believe me? Because if I lose your trust…"

"Ashley I believe you. It just hurt to hear someone tell me those lies. I knew you would have never done that to me, to us."

"Spencer I love you so very much. Always remember there is no other woman for me."

"Why would someone call here and tell me that. It's like someone was trying to put doubt in my mind. Why would someone do something so mean and insensitive?"

"I don't know Spence but we had better be on our way to Dr. Harris office." Looking at her watch, "we're definitely going to be late, we need to call her office and let them know we're on our way."

"Okay Ash, I'll call in the car."

Ashley and Spencer finally arrived at the doctor's office, twenty minutes late for their appointment. Holding hands and occasionally glancing into each other's eyes they abruptly stop to see Dr. Cynthia Taylor standing at the receptionist desk.

"Ashley, Spencer it's good to see you again," she said with a forced smile, looking at their clasped hands.

"Are you going to be here everytime Spencer has an appointment?" Ashley asked annoyed.

"Well I don't know Ashley. For me to make that determination I would have to know when Spencer's appointment would be. It's just a coincidence or perhaps fate that we end up here together," Cynthia snapped back.

"You're dating her radiologist, she knows. All you have to do is ask her when Mrs. Davies appointment is."

"Ahh, Ashley that's what I missed about you, that fiery overactive imagination you have regarding Spencer, who is now your wife." Ashley scowled at Cynthia.

"Is Dr. Harris ready for Mrs. Davies, Sonia?"

"Yes she is, please go to exam room one. I'll let the nurse know you're here."

"Thanks, let's go Spence." Cynthia glared at Ashley as they walked in the direction of the exam room. "Bitch," Ashley mumbled under her breath.

With the routine prenatal workup done Spencer and Ashley wait in the exam room for Dr. Harris to appear. "Spence you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong? Is it about earlier today?"

"Yes," Spencer replied, while Ashley lowered her head. Spencer reached over to caress her wife's hand. "Sweetie forget about the incident with Dr. Reeves, I have. That's not what I was thinking about. It's the phone call. That voice on the phone," she said remembering the call.

"What about the voice Spence?"

"I don't know maybe my imagination is running away with me, but I could swear the voice sounded like Dr. Taylor's voice." Ashley's eyebrows drew together at Spencer's revelation.

"Spencer are you sure?"

"I can't be one hundred percent sure Ash, I don't want to accuse someone unjustly."

"I can and eighty percent sure is enough for me to accuse that bitch of..."

Knock, knock.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had an emergency."

"That's okay Dr. Harris, we were late anyway," Spencer replied.

"So how are we today," Dr. Harris asked looking at Spencer then more specifically at Ashley which made Ashley wonder had she heard the rumors circulating about the hospital's gossip tree.

"We're doing great Dr. Harris," Spencer said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Good so it looks like you're progressing very well Spencer. All you vitals are normal except your blood pressure was a little elevated. You need to keep your blood pressure down. Is your back giving you a problem?"

"No."

"Are you stressing about the pregnancy?"

"No Dr. Harris," Spencer said looking at Ashley.

"I'm sorry Dr. Harris I'm afraid Spencer's elevated blood pressure was my fault. We were having a… intense discussion before arriving, that's why we were late."

"Oh I see, well Spencer you need to keep stress free if possible this late in your pregnancy."

"Yes doctor," Spencer replied.

"You're seven months so I want you to get more exercise and less stress. Okay Spencer? And it's time for your Lamaze classes. It's already been set up for you. Sonia has the schedule so make sure you see her before you leave. So if there are no questions I will see you in two weeks. Umm, Dr. Davies may I have a few words with you in my office… alone."

"Sure Dr. Harris." "I'll just wait outside by the door Ashley, just in case Dr. Taylor is still waiting at the receptionist's desk."

"Spencer you can wait here in this room. We'll only be a minute."

Ashley followed Dr. Harris to her office and closed the door once they were inside. "Dr. Davies I don't want to get into your personal business but when I see that it might be affecting my patient I have to speak."

"Oookay."

"Dr. Davies I heard some rumors about you today. Is that why Spencer's blood pressure is up?"

"Yes," Ashley replied, "and the rumors you heard today are false. I love my wife very much. There is nothing going on between Dr. Reeves and myself and I'll make sure Spencer is not put under anymore stress from ridiculous rumors."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. I've taken a liking to you and Spencer so if I seem to be overstepping or a little protective, please forgive me."

"It's okay Dr. Harris I appreciate your concern, thank you."

Your wife's due date is fast approaching and I want her and you as stress free as possible. Now go, I'll see you and your wife in two weeks."

"Thank you Dr. Harris."


	7. What Next

**Chapter 7**

**What Next**

At the Carlin residence, Arthur and Paula were excited about the progress of Spencer's pregnancy. They were very happy to see that the pregnancy did not affect her old spinal injury. "Spencer you are getting so big. Are you sure it's only one baby you're having?" Paula asked.

"Well mom, dad."

"Oh my God, you're having twins aren't you," Clay said.

Spencer and Ashley grinned, "yep we are," they both said.

"Well congratulations," they all said. "When did you find out?" Chelsea said.

"Umm… a month ago."

"What!" Paula exclaimed. "Spencer, Ashley why are you keeping these things to yourself. We need to know what's going on with you. What if you needed help or something. We wouldn't know what to tell anyone," Paula complained.

"I know mom I'm sorry Ash and I will do better with keeping you informed."

"Good so what did the doctor say?" Paula asked.

"Everything's fine, I'm progressing well."

"And how are your legs and back holding up?" Arthur asked.

"I get a little more tired now." Arthur looked over at Ashley.

"She's using her cane a little more Arthur and that's because she's carrying a heavier load and her leg with the limp drags a little. But everything is fine," she quickly added. "I'm keeping a close eye on her."

"Good," Arthur said. "Okay everyone now that the questions are asked and answered it's time to eat. Who's ready for my homemade spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Umm… I am," everybody said.

Arthur and Ashley helped Spencer up from her seat. "Thank you both," she said.

As Spencer walked to the dining room, Arthur continued to hold onto his daughter. "Dad I can walk by myself. I don't even need my cane to help me get to that delicious spaghetti you made."

He laughed, "okay sweetheart. Just trying to help."

///

**Two weeks later…**

"Jerome I have a book signing this afternoon downtown at Kroc's Bookstore at three-thirty."

"Okay Miss Spencer, I'll pick you up at three, that should give us enough time to get there. Will Miss Kyla or Dr. Davies be accompanying you on this book signing?"

"Only Miss Kyla Jerome, Dr. Davies has a full schedule of surgeries today."

"Do you think you should be going on this book signing so close to your delivery date?" Jerome asked.

"Jerome I'm not due for another seven weeks."

"Yes but some women have been known to deliver in their seventh or eighth month and with you being so active and constantly moving around you can go into labor that much sooner."

"Jerome how do you know all that?"

"I have five sisters Miss Spencer and they've all had babies except one," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll be alright Jerome just stay close. I don't want you to leave this time, the book signing will only be an hour and a half and Miss Kyla will be meeting us there since the bookstore is not too far from her publishing company."

"Okay Miss Spencer, I'll let you out then park the car and wait inside the bookstore."

"Thanks Jerome," Spencer said rubbing her stomach.

///

**At Kroc's Bookstore…**

"Spencer look at the crowd that's still waiting for you to sign their books. We've already been here an hour and a half and they're still coming."

"Yes I know Kyla."

"Are you okay? Can you do another thirty minutes?"

"I am getting a little tired but I'll be okay. My hand is also starting to cramp up."

"Then we'll stop. I can make arrangements with the storeowner to come back another time. Perhaps before you have the babies."

"No, no Kyla I can finish this. It's only a few more people and I hate to disappoint them. They've been waiting so long." Kyla sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good Spencer, why?"

"You look tired. Is the baby keeping you up?"

"A little, Aiden is suppose to help with the two o'clock feedings but he sleeps through it. He sleeps like a rock which makes it difficult for me to wake him. He doesn't even hear the baby crying so I just get up and take care of him myself."

"It'll get better, I'm sure. You should still have a talk with him."

"Yeah I will. So okay I'm going to let the owner know we are only going to be here another thirty minutes, then we're gone. Where's Jerome?"

"He's waiting at the coffee spot reading a magazine."

"Heads up Spencer, here's comes another long line of your adoring fans," Kyla said alerting Spencer.

"Ms. Carlin I just love your books. Your first romance book was good but this second one is excellent. I just love it," the overzealous fan gushed.

"Well thank you…"

"Monica…"

"Shall I write this to Monica?"

"Yes, please… can you write to Monica, a fan for life?"

"Sure!" Spencer's head was down for a moment when another fan approached her. "Hi, can you sign my book? Just say to Cynthia my true love."

Spencer's head snapped up. "What? Dr. Taylor what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to buy your book Spencer. Remember I told you I read your books. So are you going to sign it for me now or when we go out to dinner?" She winked.

"Umm…" Spencer continued to stare at Cynthia. Kyla walked over to her.

"Spencer is anything wrong you look a little pale?" Kyla asked.

"Spencer do you need me to look at you?" Cynthia asked.

"And who are you?" Kyla asked.

"I'm a fan who happens to be a doctor Ms…."

"Woods," Kyla replied. "You're a doctor?"

"Yes I am."

"What are you doing here?" Kyla asked. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"I'm her number one fan and I wanted a signed book from my most favorite author," she replied staring deeply into Spencer's eyes. "Just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good romantic story."

"Kyla she's a psychiatrist," Spencer finally manages to get out.

"But I'm also a medical doctor Spencer and you do look a little pale."

"Yeah Spence, I don't like the way you look and the extra thirty minutes we were giving them are just about up."

"I'm fine Kyla," Spencer whispered, turning away from Cynthia's intense gaze. "There are still a lot of people waiting for their book to be signed and I don't want to disappoint…"

"Spencer!" Kyla and Cynthia shouted.

Kyla looked around the bookstore and spotted Jerome. "Jerome," she yelled, "help me."

Jerome rushed over. "I can help you with Spencer," Cynthia frantically said.

"No thank you we're okay. Jerome help me with Spencer."

"What happened Miss Kyla?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know she just fainted."

"Should I call the paramedics," the owner of the bookstore asked worried.

"No I'm going to carry her to the car and take her to the hospital," he said.

"Miss Kyla call Dr. Ashley and let her know we are on our way to the hospital."

"I'm a doctor I can go with you if you like," Cynthia said.

Jerome looked at Kyla, nodding affirmatively. "Alright…Miss Kyla you are coming with us aren't you?"

"Yes of course," Kyla said.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the car and on their way to the hospital. "Are you an OB doctor?" Jerome asked.

"No I'm a psychiatrist but I'm still a medical doctor. I'm just not trained in obstetrics."

"Can you tell how she's doing? Is she awake yet?"

Cynthia looked down at Spencer her head laying in her lap. "So beautiful," Cynthia murmured.

"What did you say, I didn't get that," Kyla said.

"I umm… said she's still unconscious, but her heartbeat is steady."

"Mmm…" Spencer moaned as she started to rouse, her hand suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Ow! Ow!" Spencer cried.

"Spencer what's wrong," Kyla and Cynthia asked.

Spencer opened her eyes and looked directly into Cynthia's eyes. "What are you… Ow! Pain," Spencer screamed.

"Pain… what kind of pain Spencer," Cynthia asked holding Spencer's hand.

"It feels like cramps."

"Oh my God I think she's in labor," Cynthia tells Jerome and Kyla. "We need to get to the hospital quickly. Spencer listen to me how many weeks are you?"

"Uh, I'm thirty-three weeks today."

"Hmm, so that puts you in your eighth month. That's still too early to be going into labor. Hey what's your name again," Cynthia asked Jerome.

"It's Jerome ma'am."

"Okay Jerome, Spencer is in labor and we have to get her…"

"Ow, Ow," Spencer cried interrupting Cynthia. "It's too early for me to be in labor."

"Can't you do something to ease Spencer's pain," Kyla asked from the front seat.

"No, I don't have my medical bag and besides I can't give her anything she's pregnant."

"Ow!"

"Damn! We have to get to the hospital ASAP. Her last outcry of pain was two minutes ago. If she's in labor that means her contractions are only two minutes apart."

"Oh my God," Jerome and Kyla gasped.

Jerome pressed down on the accelerator and started blowing his horn. He realized that they were still at least fifteen minutes away from the hospital and traffic was extremely heavy. So he started weaving in and out of traffic, barely missing a patrol car that was now in pursuit.

"Jerome I said get us to the hospital, not get us killed."

"Yes ma'am."

Jerome noticed Kyla was on her phone probably notifying her husband of Spencer's situation so he asked Cynthia to call Ashley. "Here take my phone and call Dr. Davies, her number is programmed, press number one. Let her know how far we are. I have to stop for the police."

"Ow! Ow! Please don't let anything happen to my babies."

"It's okay Spencer you're doing fine, just breathe okay?"

"Mmhmm…. Okay."

"Okay mack step out of the vehicle," the patrol officer demanded. Let me see your driver's license and insurance card."

"Sir I have a pregnant woman in the back seat that's in labor. Her contractions are two minutes apart and we're trying to get to UCLA Hospital," Jerome explained.

"Wh…What?" He stammered out looking at the occupants in the back seat of the car.

"Ow! Ow!" Spencer screamed.

"Oh… Oh! Okay follow me." The patrol car took off with it's siren blaring with Jerome following. In the meantime Cynthia finally reached Ashley.

"Hello Jerome," Ashley yelled into the phone.

"No it's Cynthia, Ashley."

"Cynthia? What's going on with my wife?" Cynthia rolls her eyes.

"She's in labor I think, she's having contractions."

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"Two minutes."

"Oh my God," she mumbled, "and how far away are you from the hospital?"

"I don't know, hold on. Jerome how much longer?"

"Five to eight more minutes," he yelled.

"Eight minutes Ashley."

"Okay, okay don't panic," Ashley said frantically, "we'll be waiting at the emergency room entrance for you. How is Spencer?"

"In pain but I think she's okay."

"Let me talk to her Cynthia."

"Alright, Spencer Ashley wants to talk to you."

Spencer reached for the phone… "Ow! Ash."

"Spencer don't panic you're almost at the hospital. I'm here waiting for you. I love you."

"Ow! I love you too Ash." Cynthia takes the phone back.

"I'll call you back when we get near the hospital Ashley," then she closed the phone.

Kyla watched Spencer from the front seat. She also watched Cynthia. She didn't know who she was but she knew she didn't like her. As they continued on their way to the hospital Kyla thought back to her own situation when her baby was born three months ago.

_Flashback…_

_Spencer and Kyla were sitting in Aiden and Kyla's backyard relaxing and talking while Ashley and Aiden were busy at the grill cooking steaks._

"_Spencer I am so excited about the birth of this baby. I can hardly wait." _

"_Oh, so you're happily anticipating the joys of motherhood, diaper changing, two o'clock feedings…"_

"_Yes, I'm ready for all that," Kyla said interrupting Spencer, "but mostly I just want to see those itty bitty toes and itty bitty fingers and nose." Aiden smirked._

"_What are you smirking about Aiden?" Ashley asked._

"_It's nothing."_

"_Yes it is," Ashley said, "spill."_

"_Aiden don't you dare say a word," Kyla warned. "Well…"_

"_I know why Kyla is so excited," Spencer said sheepishly eyeing her book publisher and friend. "You can't wait to put those itty bitty outfits you brought on the baby and you have a lot of them. The baby's room is filled with so many outfits, toys and whatnot, I don't think there's room for the baby," she laughed. _

"_Yeah the baby will have to sleep with us if I don't get the dressers and toy boxes set up. There's just so much stuff," Aiden chimed in._

_They all laughed._

"_Aiden sweetheart you're so busy laughing at me, you and Ashley must have forgotten about the steaks you were grilling, they're burning," Kyla said getting up to look and see what the damage was._

"_Burning! Oh hell no," Aiden exclaimed. "Ash the steaks, I thought you were watching them."_

"_Me! Aiden you're the man. Men cook steaks, women just watch." Kyla and Spencer walked over to the grill when a shape pain came over her. "Ohh!" She cried out._

_Everyone turned in her direction. "I'm okay," she said. As she continued to survey the burning of their dinner another pain came. _

"_Ohh!"_

"_Babe what's wrong," Aiden asked._

_Ashley looked down at Kyla and saw that her pants were wet. "Umm, Kyla did your water break?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look at your pants they're wet." _

"_Oh my God… Ow! Ow! Aiden I think it's time for your child to make an appearance. Ow!"_

"_What… oh God, sit down Kyla we'll get you to the hospital," Aiden said standing in front of his wife. _

"_Kyla is your bag packed," Spencer asked calmly. _

"_Yes, it's in our bedroom by the door." Ashley looked at Aiden who was still standing in front of his wife._

"_Aiden," she nudged, "go get Kyla's bag."_

"_Okay, yeah. Can you get Kyla to the car Ash?"_

"_Yes, now hurry Aiden, get the bag and we will get Kyla in the car."_

"_Okay, okay," Aiden replied. But instead of Aiden going upstairs to get Kyla's bag he grabbed his car keys, ran outside, started up the car and left. _

_A few minutes later Spencer heard what sounded like a speeding car. "What was that screeching," Spencer asked her wife. Ashley shrugged her shoulders._

"_I bet it was Aiden leaving to go to the hospital," she said, "without his pregnant wife."_

"_What?!" Kyla exclaimed, "but I'm not in the car yet."_

_Spencer giggled, "Ashley he couldn't have possibly left."_

_Sure enough, when they reached the driveway Aiden and the car were gone. "Oh my God," Kyla exclaimed. "Ow! That crazy idiot husband of mine."_

"_Don't panic Kyla," Spencer said._

"_Kyla it's going to be okay," Ashley said, "let's get you in my car. Spencer and I will take you to the hospital."_

"_Don't forget my bag," Kyla said._

"_I won't I'll get it once we get you in the car." _

"_Okay." _

_Once they got Kyla into the car Ashley ran back into the house to retrieve Kyla's bag that was still in the bedroom and to lock up the house, laughing her head off all the way back to her car._

"_Ashley stop laughing," Spencer giggled._

"_Oh man, I'm going to milk this until the cow runs dry," she continued to laugh._

"_Ow! Don't laugh at my husband," Kyla said laughing in between contractions. _

"_How far apart are her contractions Spencer."_

"_Five minutes Ashley."_

_Good, that gives us plenty of time to get there since they only live three minutes away from the hospital, Ashley laughed again. _

_Once they arrived to the hospital, they found Aiden standing in the middle of the hospital parking lot the oven mitt and barbeque fork still in his hand. Ashley cracked up._

"_Ashley stop laughing," Spencer said trying to suppress her own laugh. _

_Stopping the car at the emergency room entrance they got out then helped Kyla out. _

"_Dude," Ashley yelled get over here and help your wife._

"_What?" _

_She shook her head at him. Seeing a transporter she knew Ashley called to him, "Tom."_

"_Hey Dr. Davies what can I do for you?"_

"_Can you get me a wheelchair for Mrs. Dennison she's about to have a baby."_

"_Oh yeah yeah sure right away. Where is Dr. Dennison," he asked excited. _

"_He's standing over there in the middle of the parking lot in a daze."_

_He looked in Aiden's direction and started laughing. _

"_And Tom ask the nurse to page Dr. Harris, tell her that Mrs. Dennison is here and in labor."_

"_Yes doctor," he said hurrying off. _

"_Ashley," Kyla cried, "go get my husband please." _

"_Okay, okay. Spencer you stay with Kyla."_

"_Okay."_

"_Aiden snap out of it," Ashley said slapping Aiden in the back of the head._

"_Ow! Stop the abuse Ash." _

"_Well get out of that daze you're in and go change into you scrubs. Your wife is about to deliver your child, my godchild and I want no mistakes you understand?" She chided. "Now get."_

_Kyla mouthed a thank you and was wheeled into the hospital on her way to the obstetrics floor._

_End of flashback_

"Miss Kyla are you okay," Jerome asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Spencer's situation just brought back some memories for me. Are we almost there?"

"Yeah we should be there in another five minutes."

///

"Dr. Harris they're here," Ashley yelled. She ran to the car and immediately took note of Spencer's head lying in Cynthia's lap while a finger stroked her cheek.

"Get that gurney over here. Ashley please move," Dr. Harris ordered. "Spencer how far are the contractions now?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Cynthia?"

"They're one minute apart and she's been clutching her stomach the whole time and her heartbeat was steady but then it increased twice the normal speed with the last contraction."

"Okay thank you…"

"Dr. Taylor."

"Yes, Dr. Taylor."

"Ashley go and get scrubbed, your babies are coming. Turning to the nurse, take Mrs. Davies to OB2, she's about to deliver," Dr. Harris instructed.

"Ashley isn't it too early for Spencer to deliver the babies?" Kyla asked.

"Yes but babies can survive outside the womb at eight months. Aiden should be coming down soon talk to him Kyla. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Ashley."

"Good I have to go now. I'll need to talk to you later."

"Jerome please call Spencer's parents. I called them earlier but there was no answer at their home and they didn't answer their cells."

"Yes, ma'am." Jerome looked at Cynthia," thank you for your help Ms…."

"It's Dr. Taylor and you are very welcome. I'm just going to hang around for a while. I'd like to know that Spencer and the babies are going to be okay."

///

"Okay Spencer just breathe like they taught you in Lamaze class."

Spencer didn't respond. "Spencer breathe," Ashley said.

"I can't Ashley something's wrong I don't feel right. Ahh… too much pressure," she panted.

"Dr. Harris what's going on," Ashley asked frantically. Dr. Harris began checking Spencer. A few minutes later, she was frowning.

"One of the babies has turned butt first."

"That means a breech birth Dr. Harris," Ashley said worried.

"Yes Ashley, Mary alert the OR we're going to have to do a Cesarean on Mrs. Davies. Ashley do you want to be in the OR while I perform the cesarean?"

Spencer looked at Ashley her eyes pleading. "Yes of course Dr. Harris," Ashley said squeezing her wife's hand. "Everything is going to be alright Spence. You and the babies are going to get through this."

Aiden rushed into the scrub room to see what was happening with Spencer. "What's happened Ash why are you wheeling Spencer into the operating room? I went to the birthing room and the nurse told me you were going to operate."

"There's a complication with the babies."

"Complication, what kind of complication? Is Spencer alright?"

"Spencer is fine. One of the babies is breeched and Dr. Harris feels the babies should be delivered by Cesarean section."

"What's trying to come out first the butt or the feet," Aiden asked.

"The butt," Dr. Harris replied.

"Why are you doing a cesarean, breech babies can be delivered vaginally?"

"We don't want to take a chance and damage the babies or tear the mother," Dr. Harris replied. She and the babies will be okay.

"I'm going in with you," Aiden said.

"I'm going in with Spencer," Ashley informed Aiden. "Do you know if Spencer's parents have arrived yet," she asked.

"Yes I saw them when I ran by them. They're in the waiting room."

"Aiden please it will help a lot if you stayed out here and report back to the Carlin's Spencer's condition."

"Ash I think I should be in there with you and Spencer," Aiden said almost demanding.

"Dr. Dennison please, Ashley will be more than enough company for Spencer," Dr. Harris said ending the debate.

"Doctors the patient is ready," the surgical nurse announced.

"Fine, I'll just go and deal with Spencer's parents."

"And your wife," Ashley emphasized. "She rode with Spencer."

"Yes I know she's the one who told me about Spencer being in labor."

"Well you need to check to make sure she's okay. She looked a little stressed out and please find out what happened at the bookstore."

"Why."

"Because Cynthia was also in the car with them and I want to know why."

"Cynthia?"


	8. We Are Family

**Chapter 8**

**We Are Family**

**Happy New Year to everyone.**

Aiden went to the waiting room to talk to Arthur and Paula and to look for his wife. Arthur jumped up from his seat when he saw Aiden coming. "Aiden what's happening with Spencer?"

"Well one of the twins is in a breech position. So as not to do any harm when delivering the twins Dr. Harris is going to do a cesarean on Spencer," he explained frowning.

"What's the matter Aiden," Paula said noticing Aiden's frown.

"I don't think Spencer needs a cesarean, she can still have a normal vaginal birth without the babies being harmed."

"Dr. Dennison how can you be so sure, you're not an OB doctor too, are you?" Paula asked.

"No Mrs. Carlin I'm not but when my wife was pregnant I read everything I could in the OB/GYN specialty to make sure Kyla had the most up to date treatments and techniques that were available to her."

"Oh."

"Dr. Harris is an excellent doctor, don't get me wrong but sometimes you need to let your doctor know that you know there are other alternatives out there than what they suggest." Arthur and Paula nodded.

"Aiden how is Spencer?" Kyla shouted rushing into the waiting area.

"Kyla," Aiden said hugging her tightly. "I was about to go looking for you."

"So how is Spencer?"

"She's doing fine. They're going to do a cesarean to deliver the babies since one is in a breech position."

Aiden pulled Kyla to a quieter part of the waiting room to ask her about the incident at the bookstore.

"What happened Kyla?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know Aiden, Spencer had been signing books for about two hours and there were still a number of people waiting for their books to be signed. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was until this woman approached her. The same woman who rode over here with us."

"Is she here?" Arthur asked overhearing the conversation.

"I don't see her right now. She said she was a doctor."

"A doctor," Aiden asked.

"Did she give you a name?"

"Yes she said her name was Cynthia Taylor."

"Are you sure that's what she said her name was?"

"Yes I'm sure. She was acting kind of weird Aiden."

"What do you mean… weird?"

"I saw her lean across the table to whisper something in Spencer's ear which made Spencer pull back and give her a strange look. Then she looked at Spencer strangely, like some kind of lovesick teenager. When we were in the car she held Spencer's head in her lap just stroking her hair and face, looking at her with… I don't know … love in her eyes."

"Damn I was hoping Ashley was wrong," Aiden said barely above a whisper.

"Who is Cynthia Taylor?" Kyla asked.

"She was Ashley's psychiatrist when Ashley was at the Center. Ash felt she was attracted to Spencer so she fired her. And she was the woman I…was involved with before I met you Kyla."

Kyla took a step back from Aiden to look at his face. "That was Cynthia?" She asked.

"Yes…"

Just at that moment Cynthia walked into the waiting area. Everyone stared at her as she approached Aiden.

"Hello Aiden it's good to see you."

"Too bad I can't say the same. Cynthia what are you doing here?"

"Hostile much Aiden. I'm waiting to see what's happening with Spencer."

"Did you say or do something to excite Spencer?" Aiden asked.

"Who me… I didn't do anything to Spencer Aiden."

"Kyla said Spencer was okay until you approached her and started talking to her."

"Kyla?"

"Yes Kyla remember me from the bookstore and the car ride."

"Oh yes," she said glancing at Kyla then looking back at Aiden again.

"Kyla is my wife Cynthia," Aiden informed her.

"Oh, I see, well congratulations Aiden, I'm glad for you."

"So I'll ask you again what did you say to Spencer, Cynthia?"

"_**I**_ didn't say anything, I went there to have her sign my book, the next thing I know she's fainting."

"She didn't just faint. You talked to her, you said something and then she turned very pale and _**that's **_ when she fainted," Kyla explained.

"Cynthia you want to try your explanation again," Aiden asked her his irritation now showing.

"No, I told you I said nothing. I was just telling her how I wanted my book signed."

Jerome walked over to the Carlins after listening to the Kyla, Aiden and Cynthia's conversation, "Mr. and Mrs. Carlin I don't know who she is," pointing to Cynthia, "but she did help me and Ms. Kyla get your daughter to the hospital safely by keeping her calm and that I am grateful for."

"Thanks for telling us that Jerome," Arthur said worried about the raised voices coming from the three people.

"Well why don't we all have a seat since we're all waiting to hear about Spencer," Arthur finally said.

"Kyla who's watching your baby?" Paula asked.

"Aiden's mom and I better go call her. She wanted me to keep her informed about Spencer and the babies."

"Babies," Cynthia questioned. "Spencer's having twins?"

"Yes," Aiden said.

"I knew she looked kind of big when I saw her a month ago at her doctor's office but she said she wasn't having twins."

"She found out later," Aiden said.

Kyla returned to sit next to Aiden. "How's Aiden Jr. Kyla?"

"He's doing fine, your mom was just putting him to sleep."

"Aiden you have a child?" Cynthia asked surprised.

"Yes I do he's three months old."

"Aw, that's… wonderful."

///

One hour later Ashley walked into the waiting room with a big grin on her face. "We have a boy and a girl," she announced. "Four pounds one ounce each and both are doing fine."

"That's wonderful Ashley," Arthur said with a wide grin on his face. "How is my daughter?"

"She's doing great, come on follow me, we can go see her and the babies now." Ashley eyed Cynthia in the room. "Umm Cynthia I realized you helped my wife but under the circumstances, I think it best if you not be there. Spencer and I appreciate your help."

Cynthia's shoulders slumped. "I don't understand, but if that's what you want."

"Look I'll call you and perhaps you could come by later," Ashley said.

"That would be great, here's my card, please call me I would love to see the twins."

"Goodbye Cynthia and thank you," Ashley said.

Spencer's parents along with Aiden, Kyla, Clay and Glen were present in Spencer's room.

"Aww, they are so cute Spencer," Paula cooed.

"Yeah one has thin light hair and the other has dark brown hair," Glen said. "How you manage that Spencer," he joked.

"I can't tell by looking at them is the baby girl blonde hair and the baby boy dark hair?" Clay asked.

"Yep, our baby girl is blonde and our baby boy is dark brown," Spencer said holding the girl while Ashley held onto the boy.

"The baby boy has a lot of hair and curly," Glen stated.

"Yeah my boy's going to have thick wavy hair," Ashley proudly said.

"Ash you can't tell that right now, he's too young," Spencer said.

"That's my boy and he's going to have the handsomest head of hair when he gets older along with his sister who will have the prettiest blonde head of hair like her mother." Spencer sighed.

"Well I see we have a little crowd in here," Dr. Harris said. "So Spencer how are you feeling?"

"Great except for being tired and sore," she replied.

"Okay, I'll have the nurse come in and check your vitals later. So have you and Ashley decided on names for your children?"

"Well when we found out we were having twins we knew we didn't want rhyming names. So our little baby boy's name will be Ashcer Brice Davies and our little baby girl's name will be Cameron Danielle Davies.

"Ashcer and Cameron, those are interesting names. How did you come by them?" Arthur asked.

"Well Ashcer is a mix of both my name and Spencer's and Cameron is my middle name," Ashley informed everyone.

"Ooh!" They all said.

"Okay everyone I think we should let the mother and babies get some rest, you all can visit them later," the nurse announced coming into the room approaching Spencer to check her vitals.

Everyone had left the room leaving Aiden and Kyla behind to talk to Spencer and Ashley alone. Aiden was the first one to speak, "Ashley how did the surgery go?"

"We didn't do the surgery Aiden, Spencer listened to what you said about being able to still have a vaginal delivery eventhough one of the baby's was breeched. So at the last minute she made the decision. Dr. Harris was able to turn the baby a little so it wouldn't be complete hips coming first. Spencer still had to be cut and stitched up which means she will need longer than the six weeks to heal," Ashley explained with a pout.

"Aw! Ash I'm sure you have enough self control to wait an additional three weeks," Aiden said laughing.

"Not funny Aiden. And it's not so much my self control as it is my dear wife here."

"Ashley," Spencer exclaimed blushing.

"What?" She said smiling, looking deeply into her wife's sparkling blue eyes.

"So what do you think of our babies?" Spencer asked returning her eyes back to Kyla and Aiden.

"I think they are both beautiful babies," Kyla said.

"Me too and I can't wait to introduce them to Aiden Jr.," Aiden said looking lovingly at his wife. "We're going to go now so the four of you can do some bonding. We'll both see you later."

After the door closed Ashley climbed onto the bed holding Ashcer while Spencer moved over to give them room. "I can't believe we have twins, a boy and a girl," Ashley happily said while gazing down at her children. "We're parents Spencer," tears of joy in her eyes. "You did really great Spence, I am so proud of you and I love you so much."

"I love you more. Watching you with the twins I know you're going to make an excellent mom." Ashley blushed.

"We'll both be excellent moms Spence." They sat in comfortable silence admiring the little bundles that each one was holding. "Um… Spence I heard what happened at the bookstore."

"Yeah Cynthia really did help me. She kept me grounded."

"Well she was in the waiting room with the family waiting to find out about your condition but I told her she couldn't come in. She would like to see you and the twins."

"Do you want her to see the babies Ash?"

"No not really Spence but I guess we can trust her this one time only. We cannot be friends with her. I don't completely trust her."

"What do you mean Ash? You don't think she's still attracted to me?"

"Yes I do. I don't like the look I see in her eyes when she's looking at you."

"So when is she coming?"

"I told her I would call her later probably when I finished my rounds. I don't want her here alone with you."

///

Ashley wanted Spencer to get a day of rest before entertaining Cynthia so she didn't call her until the next day informing her of the time she could come and see Spencer and the babies.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Ashley said.

"Hey everyone."

"Hello Cynthia," Ashley said sitting on the edge of the bed holding Ashcer while Spencer sat up in the bed holding Cameron.

"Oh my, aren't they just adorable."

"Cynthia we may have our differences but I do thank you for being there for Spencer. She told me you kept her calm."

"Yes thank you Cynthia," Spencer added.

"You're welcome although I didn't do anything." Cynthia walked around the bed to be closer to Spencer. "She is so cute. May I hold her for a minute… please?"

Spencer glanced at Ashley who nodded. "Sure."

"Wow, she is a cutie just like her mother. Blonde hair and I bet she has blue eyes. So what are their names?"

"Ashcer and Cameron Davies."

"Ashcer and Cameron that doesn't rhyme."

"We didn't want any names that rhymed."

The baby started to squirm in Cynthia's arms so Spencer reached out for her. "Here I'll take her," she said. But Cameron stilled squirmed and started to whimper. Spencer looked at the clock and realized it was feeding time for them. The nurse came in with several bottles for Spencer.

"Mrs. Davies we know you're breast feeding but you can only breast feed one baby at a time and when one baby gets hungry the other will soon follow so we suggest you alternate. You can breast feed one while the other little one takes the bottle and at the next feeding the little one that got the bottle gets the nipple. Can we try that for the next two days?"

"Yes I think that will work."

"Dr. Davies since you're here you can bottle feed our little man here, because ladies are first," she giggled.

Little Cameron started to squirm more and more. "Oh I see someone is anxious for a nipple," the nurse said.

"Yes I think so," Spencer admitted as she lowered the top of her gown exposing her breast to Cameron and everyone else in the room. Placing her nipple at Cameron's mouth the newborn latched onto Spencer's breast immediately. "Ahh!" Spencer yelped not quite used to the baby's quick attack on her nipple.

Ashley looked over at Cynthia who was still in the room and noticed she was staring at the baby suckling on Spencer's breast.

"Look Cynthia… Cynthia… Cynthia," Ashley called out practically screaming her name, startling the doctor for a moment.

"I'm sorry… what Ashley," she said her eyes never leaving the activity going on Spencer's bed, making Spencer blush with embarrassment.

"Cynthia why don't we talk some more after Spencer and I finish feeding the babies."

"Oh yes of course, I'll just wait outside."

"How about I meet you in the cafeteria in thirty minutes and bring you back up here to continue your visit with Spencer and the twins?"

"Alright Ashley, Spencer you have two beautiful children, congratulations."

"Thank you Cynthia."

When the door closed Ashley no longer contained her anger. "That bitch still wants you Spencer. Did you see how she was looking at you feeding the baby? I thought she was going to push the baby out of the way and jump on your breast herself."

"I guess I have to agree with you on this one. Was she drooling too?" Spencer chuckled which made Ashley relax a little.

"Thank you Spencer," she said leaning over to kiss her wife. "I'll have a talk with her. We cannot let her back into our lives. I don't trust her. Even though she was there at the bookstore to help you I blame her for the events that followed. If she wasn't there in the first place maybe you wouldn't have gone into labor so soon."

"Well Ash it's over, let's not dwell on that. We have two wonderful babies and they're healthy and doing great."

"Okay moms," the nurse bellowed, "we have to take the wee ones back to the nursery for monitoring."

"Aw! Can't they stay with us for awhile?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davies but because they are preemies we still have to monitor them until feeding time comes around again."

"It's okay Spencer we'll have them soon enough and all to ourselves. It's just as well you've been through quite a lot yourself today. I want you to get some rest while the twins are gone. I'm going down to the cafeteria to have a talk with Cynthia, and then go on rounds. I'll be back later this evening to help feed our kids." Ashley happily sighed, "our kids… that has a nice ring to it doesn't it babe?"

"Yes Ash it does. Now give me a kiss so you can go and do your rounds and don't get into any argument with Cynthia, she's not worth the energy."

"Okay babe, I'll see you and the kids later."


	9. The Past Is The Present

**Chapter 9**

**The Past Is The Present**

Ashley went down to the cafeteria to meet with Cynthia. Finding her she walked up to the table, pulled out the chair and sat down. "So…" Ashley said staring at her.

"So… you and Spencer made some beautiful babies. They are adorable."

"Uh huh."

"Look Ashley what happened between us in the past is just that, in the past. I have moved on and I hope you have too and I would really like to be yours and Spencer's friend."

"Cynthia I want you to understand what I'm about to say and understand it well. You can never be friends with Spencer and me. We don't want you in our lives. We both thank you for your help yesterday but I feel if you had not gone to that bookstore asking for Spencer's autograph she might still be carrying those babies today."

Cynthia was offended. "Ashley it was not my fault that Spencer went into labor. She must have already been in labor and not realized it. It wasn't me that caused that. I did nothing to make her go into labor."

"Me thinks the lady does protest too much," Ashley said calmly.

"What? Look Ashley I'm just trying to make it clear to you that I was not the cause of Spencer's premature labor. If anything I calmed her down," Cynthia said loudly attracting the attention of several of the hospital staff employees that were also in the cafeteria which included nosey Nurse Madison.

Ashley stood fast in her laid back position staring at Cynthia. "You still want her don't you?"

"What!?" Cynthia said giving her a disbelieving look.

Ashley placed her elbows on the table leaning as close to Cynthia as she could, "I said… you still want Spencer."

"Oh my God, we are not back to that again?"

"Did we ever leave it? I saw how mesmerized you were watching Spencer breastfeeding the baby. You couldn't take your eyes off her. I had to call your name three times to get your attention."

"That's a lie Ashley you called my name once and I answered you."

"No you did not because you were too transfixed on my wife's breast."

Now Cynthia sat back in her chair glaring at Ashley. Shaking her head, "Ashley, Ashley, Ashley what will become of you and your neurotic obsession regarding Spencer. This obsession will be the death of you." Ashley's eyes widened.

"Is that a threat Cynthia?"

"No Ashley just a fact, your thinking is warped and unhealthy. You are so consumed with thinking everyone wants Spencer that you can't even form friendships with anyone."

Beep, beep, beep.

Ashley looked at her pager and got up from the table. "Spencer and I have plenty of friends and none of them wants to get into her panties… just you. Your friendship is not welcomed and since you have moved on it shouldn't matter to you if we are not your friends. Just stay away from us. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ashley I do."

Ashley walked away to answer her page leaving a flabbergasted Cynthia alone at the table.

"Wow, did you hear that," Madison said to the nurse that was sitting at her table.

"Girl who didn't hear what they were saying. I thought we were going to see a catfight in a minute."

"I remember that doctor," Madison said, "she was seeing Dr. Dennison for a while. Then all of a sudden she disappeared, vanished."

"Well Dr. Davies sure does know how to keep up a lot of drama," Madison's tablemate commented. "First the gossip about her and Dr. Reeves kissing and now the loud argument she just had with that woman about her staying away from her wife."

"Yeah she does have a lot of drama. I wonder what her wife is going to think when she hears about this new drama." Madison said.

Cynthia's POV

That damn Ashley Davies, accusing me of ogling her wife while she breastfed the baby. It was a lovely sight to see indeed and I must learn to control my lust for Spencer when that bitch is around. I wish I was the one suckling on her breast.

How can I get on Spencer's good side? It certainly won't be through Ashley. Trying to get her on my side is a complete wash. It will never happen. I can see that now. I may be able to manipulate Spencer as long as Ashley doesn't find out. I must find some way to put doubt in Spencer's mind about her relationship with Ashley. Spencer and those babies will be my family soon.

///

Several days later the incident with Cynthia forgotten, Spencer was released from the hospital but the babies had to stay due to their premature births.

"Ashley why do our babies have to stay in the hospital for three more weeks?"

"They need to gain weight Spencer. They were only four pounds each. Once they reach five pounds then they can come home."

"So I guess I'll be coming to the hospital everyday to be with them. As long as they are there I'll be there. But I'm concerned about them getting my breast milk at their two o'clock feeding. I want them to have breast milk."

"You can pump your milk into a bottle with their names on it and the nurse will make sure they get your milk. I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you sweetheart. I feel much better now."

///

"Mrs. Davies you're here early today," the nurse said.

"Yes I wanted to be here to feed my babies."

"Well I guess you and Dr. Davies are on the same page because she beat you here. She's already in the nursery waiting for you."

"Thank you Nurse Green." Spencer walked into the nursery to find Ashley with both babies in her arms and rocking them.

"Ashley you look so natural with our babies."

She walked over to them picking up baby Cameron and kissing her forehead, then giving her wife a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Spence you forgot to give our son a kiss."

"I would never forget our son," she said bending down to give him a kiss on his forehead.

Spencer took a seat next to Ashley cradling Cameron in her arms. "Now if I remember correctly it's Ashcer's turn to be breastfed. So give me Ashcer and you take Cameron to bottle feed."

"Spence you sure you don't want to put them both on the bottle?"

"No Ash I want them to have breast milk, it has more nutrients."

"Okay sweetheart, I just want you to be sure and that it's not too much on you," Ashley said as she watched Ashcer claim his momma's nipple, making Spencer jump.

She giggled as Ashley glared at her curiously, "I'm still trying to adjust to the babies latching onto to my nipple."

"Yeah well you guys don't get too used to them cause your mom will be back on them herself… soon!"

"Ashley!"

"What?"

After spending a few more hours with the twins in the nursery, Ashley and Spencer decided to grab a quick lunch together in the hospital cafeteria before Ashley had to go and do rounds.

"You might as well stay here at the hospital Spence and wait for me in the nursery, then we can go home together."

"Yeah that would be good Ash because I want to be here to feed them their dinner and put them to bed."

"If they keep gaining weight at the rate they are they'll be home in two weeks instead of three."

"Oh Ash I can't wait to get them home."

"Me too babe," Ashley said reaching for her wife's hand across the table squeezing it lovingly.

"Excuse me Dr. Davies."

"Mr. Van Der Meir, how are you?"

"I'm good Dr. Davies and how are you Mrs. Davies?"

"I'm good Mr. Van Der Meir."

"I saw you two sitting here and I just wanted to give my congratulations on the birth of your twins. I hear they're gaining weight everyday. Pretty soon they'll be home with you."

"Yes and we can't wait," Ashley said. Wardell Van Der Meir looked away then back at Ashley and Spencer.

"Was there something else you wanted to say Mr. Van Der Meir."

"Yes I… well, I'm just going to come out and say it. Alexandra is coming home in a couple of weeks."

"What!!" Ashley and Spencer both exclaimed.

"Is she well enough?" Spencer asked.

"The doctors say she is. I suggested she stay in Switzerland to live but she insisted on coming home. She said she's homesick and wants to be near her family now that she's well. I talked to her doctor, Dr. Hauston and he guarantees that she is no longer a threat to herself or anyone else. He says she just needs to stay on her medication and everything will be fine."

"And if she doesn't stay on her meds," Ashley asked.

"She's fine Ashley. The medication just helps her to keep from getting agitated and depressed. There's no need to fear for your safety, Alexandra's mind is completely over you and your relationship with Spencer," he said looking at them then glancing at his watch. "Well I have a meeting, I just thought you should know she was coming back and congrats on your new family."

"Thank you Mr. Van Der Meir," Spencer said.

Ashley watched him walk out of earshot… "Fuck!!!! I can't believe this. What doctor in their right mind would release Alex, let alone say she's okay. They must be crazy themselves."

"Calm down Ashley maybe she won't come back."

"I hope and pray she doesn't Spence but this is Alex we're talking about. I'm going to get restraining orders in place and put a security system in the apartment. I don't want her within ten feet of us and the babies. Damn it! First Cynthia now Alexandra, I feel like the past has come back to royally fuck us."

**Author's Note: I guess you all thought Alex was gone forever (insert evil laugh here)… not hardly. And yes Madison is still around.**


	10. The SheDevil Has Returned

**Author's Note: Finally an update. Good reading I hope.**

**Chapter 10**

**The She-Devil Has Returned**

**In Switzerland….**

"Well Ms. Van Der Meir I think we have gone as far as we can with you. Your anger for Ms. Carlin and obsession with Dr. Davies seems to be non-existent now."

Yes doctor I realize how unhealthy and foolish that was and I'm moving on."

"Good, that's very good to hear. Your girlfriend seems nice has she come to visit you yet today?"

"No she had to go out of the country for a few days on business."

"Oh?"

"Yes the company she works for is moving to California and she wants me to go with her so I'm not going to stay in Switzerland like you and my daddy suggested. She wants me to live with her and I really do care for her so I've decided to go back to the States to be with her."

"What kind of work did you say she did?"

"She's an international investment counselor and a foreign language interpreter for the company."

"And where in California are you going to be living?" Dr. Hauston asked hoping it wasn't where she used to live before coming to Switzerland. He was confident that Alexandra was indeed over her anger and obsession as long as she remained on her medication but he didn't feel it was a good idea to live near the woman she was formerly obsessed with.

"We're going to be living in San Francisco."

"You're from Los Angeles right?"

"Yes my parents live there but I'll be living in San Francisco. I haven't told them that I would be moving to another part of California. They're assuming I'll be living with them when I return to the states."

"Yes well I'm sure you will be much happier living with your girlfriend in new surroundings and not going back to what you left," he said relieved.

"Yes doctor I plan on being very happy once I settle down to my new life."

Knock, knock… "Yes come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you doctor but Ms. Van Der Meir has as an urgent phone call from the United States."

"Alright Mrs. Werner we're finished here anyway. Ms. Van Der Meir I will see you in three days for your last session and next week before you leave us we will reevaluate your medication and make the necessary dosage changes. I hope everything is okay with your phone call."

"I hope so too," she said leaving him with a concerned look on her face as she left his office.

"I've transferred the call to the common room you can take it there Ms. Van Der Meir."

"Thank you Mrs. Werner."

"Hello."

"Hi, Alex it's Suzanne."

"Suzanne how's the move going, did you find us a place to stay?"

"Yes sweetie, I bought a condo in the area where you told me to go, not too far from your parent's mansion. Are you sure you don't want me to call on them? I'm sure they would want to know you're coming home next week instead of two weeks from now."

"No darlin not yet. I want to surprise them."

"I can't wait for you to come home so we can start living together as a couple. I love you so much."

"And I love you darlin, I can't wait to get back to LA. I'm just dying to reacquaint myself with my old friends and to introduce you as my special girl."

"Alex you can say such sweet things to me. Who would have thought I would have fallen in love with a…"

"Crazy person," Alex finished.

"No sweetie that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say a beautiful and caring person. It was a lucky day for me when I had to go to that dreadful place to visit one of the physician's who was a client of ours. You should have never been in that place in the first place. I may not be a doctor or nurse but I can tell when a person is crazy and you're not crazy."

"Thank you darlin, I wish everyone else believed that."

"No need to thank me lover, it's the truth, so when do I pick you up, I can't wait to see you. Have you made your airline reservations for the flight home yet? You know it's never too early to make those arrangements." Suzanne anxiously rambled.

"Slow down sweetie, you're babbling again."

"Sorry you know how I get when I'm excited about being with you."

"Yes I know and yes I made my reservations, I'm so anxious to leave this place. All my belongings are packed and ready to go. I just have one more session with my psychiatrist and I'm home free to be with you. My flight is scheduled to arrive at midnight one week from today."

"Okay, okay I'll see you then, bye sweetie."

Alex hangs up and sees Mrs. Werner approaching. "Oh Mrs. Werner I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What's wrong dear?"

"My… my daddy is deathly ill and I can't go and see him. He's in the hospital and he may not make it and I can't leave here for another week. I need to see my daddy."

Mrs. Werner took Alex in her arms. "Come with me Ms. Van Der Meir you need to talk to the director and tell him what is going on."

"You… you think he might let me leave early."

///

"Alex… Alex over here," Suzanne shouted trying to get Alex's attention as she walked through the airport terminal towards the luggage section. Alex ran into her arms.

"Oh Alex it's so good to see you. A week and a half early, how did you manage that?"

"Well your phone call helped."

"Huh?"

"You told them that it was urgent that I talk to you due to a family emergency."

"But Alex that's what you told me to do when I needed to talk to you."

"I know sweetie and you did just fine."

"So are you ready to see the place I got for us?" Suzanne asked.

"Of course since that's where we're going to be living."

It took them an hour to drive from the airport to their new home. It was a two story condo that had two huge bedrooms, a large kitchen, livingroom, a den and two full bathrooms, a guest bathroom, a family room and a soundproof music room for Alexandra when and if she decided to return to her singing career.

"I'm still unpacking and trying to make the place livable for us. You're coming home sooner than expected has thrown me off a little, I wanted everything perfect for when you came home. But I do have one of the bedrooms just about ready. So what do you think so far?" Suzanne asked.

Alex turned to look at her lover. She was a tall and very tanned slender woman in her late twenties with straight shoulder length auburn color hair and bangs with a reddish blond streak that lay over one eye. Her eyes were dark brown and when she smiled her nose crinkled a little bit. If she let her imagination drift she could see a lot of Ashley in her. She smiled at her, "it's perfect Suzanne. I couldn't have picked a better place for us." Thirty minutes from my parents home and ten minutes from the hospital, she thought to herself smiling.

"Babe I'm going to go see my parents," she said as she walked towards the door.

"You're going now? You just got here and it's late. Your parents may have retired for the evening. Why don't you take a shower and relax, that was a long flight you just had and we can go and see your parents together tomorrow. You know so I could introduce myself. I'm sure they're pretty anxious to meet me right."

"Umm sure baby, tomorrow is good but I want to see them alone tonight. I'm two weeks early coming home as far as they know and I've never told them how serious I was about you. They just know we're seeing each other. I don't want to give them too much to digest at one time." Suzanne pouted.

"Aw, don't pout Suzanne I just want to test the waters and make sure everything is okay before I introduce you as my fiancée."

"What!" Suzanne's eyes widened, "fiancée. Are you sure Alex?"

"Yes baby I'm sure." she said hugging Suzanne tightly. "You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Ooh Alex you've made me the happiest woman in the world. I knew you were for me when I first laid eyes on you in the solarium at the hospital."

Alex caressed her lover's face bringing it closer to her own and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to visit with my parents. If the bedroom's not ready, please get it ready because when I get back I'm going to show you how much I truly love you. I should be no longer than an hour."

"Okay sweetie."

Finally walking out of the condo Alex took a deep breath and exhaled… "stupid bitch. Why would I settle for an imitation when I can have the original." Reaching the car Suzanne had leased for her she got in and drove away but not in the direction of her parents but in the direction to the hospital.

Reaching the hospital Alex put on a long blonde wig and oversized sunglasses that covered half of her face. Walking inside the hospital Alex stopped at the information desk to ask if Dr. Davies was working the evening shift. The clerk at the desk stared at her.

"We don't have that information Miss. Maybe someone in the emergency room can tell you."

"Thanks." Alex walked in the direction of the emergency room and saw a face she recognized immediately… Madison. Checking to make sure her wig and sunglasses were in place she walked up to her.

"Hi!"

Madison looked up, "yes can I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell me if Dr. Ashley Davies was working today." Madison eyed the stranger suspiciously noticing the wig and oversized sunglasses. Why is she wearing sunglasses and the sun had gone down hours ago, she thought.

"Dr. Davies just left. You might be able to catch her in the parking lot." Alex whipped around walking quickly to the automatic doors.

"You're welcome." Madison mumbled.

"What was that nurse." She turned to see Aiden standing next to her.

"I was wondering why I have to be bothered with the strange and crazy rude people when I work in this department."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"There was a woman with a bad wig and wearing huge dark sunglasses at night, mind you, asking if Dr. Davies was working tonight." He looked at her to say something but was interrupted.

"Dr. Dennison you're needed in exam room two immediately," another nurse announced.

"Okay I'm on my way."

Alex took off her sunglasses looking around the parking lot. She saw a small framed woman with curly brown hair walking towards a black Porsche. She smirked, still driving the Porsche Ashley.

Ashley glanced around the parking lot as if looking for someone, allowing Alex an unobtrusive view of her ex lover's face. "Still beautiful as ever, evenmore so," she whispered.

Ashley got into her car and started it up. The revving of the Porsche's engine brought Alex out of her reverie. She realized she needed to follow Ashley. She needed to find out where she was now living. But she had to hurry because Ashley's car had already left the parking lot. Running to her car she started it up and sped out of the parking lot almost running head on into an approaching car.

"What the fuck," the woman in the car yelled. "Slow down before you hurt someone," she said staring down the other driver.

Alex recognized the driver of the other car and quickly turned her head so she wouldn't be recognized and quickly sped away, her only thought now was to try and catch up with Ashley.

What the fuck! Was that Alexandra, Cynthia thought. No it couldn' t have been. She's still in Switzerland… I think. But I could swear she looked like Alex with a blonde wig. When I get some free time tomorrow, I'll call Uncle Wardell and see what was going on with Alexandra.

Alex was driving like a bat out of hell, weaving in and out of traffic trying to catch up with Ashley's car. She wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction. She hoped Ashley still lived at the same place.

"There she is," she whispered, "pulling into that convenience store."

Alex watched Ashley as she walked into the store. She waited a few minutes then went inside herself. She found Ashley standing in the aisle that carried baby products. Ashley had picked up several cans of formula and two large packages of diapers. Why the hell is she picking up baby stuff, she wondered.

"Miss can I help you?" The store clerk asked Alex startling her.

"What?"

"I didn't mean to startle you. It looked like you might need some help. Is there something I can help you find?"

"Uh… no I'm just trying to… umm, remember what I was suppose to get," she laughed, "it just slipped my mind. I left the list in my car, I guess I'd better go and get it, thanks anyway."

"No problem ma'am."

Alex made her way to the front of the store, seeing Ashley at the counter she watched her intently as she prepared to pay for her items. Moving closer to where Ashley stood she heard the clerk talking to her.

"Will that be all Dr. Davies?"

"Um… yeah I believe so."

The clerk chuckled, "You're sure this is all Mrs. Davies wanted you to get?" She asked. Bridget the store clerk had been working in the convenience store for a year and was friendly with several of the regular customers, two of those customers being Ashley and Spencer who lived down the street from the store. The store stayed opened 24 hours and Ashley had spent a lot of time there during Spencer's pregnancy and again with the birth of the twins. She knew Spencer but she was more familiar with Ashley.

"Bridget I have everything I was told to get."

"Dr. Davies I've known you for awhile now and you always have to come back because you forgot something."

"I have everything this time. Formula and pampers."

"Oookay," the clerk sang. Ashley's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey babe."

"Ash where are you?"

"I'm at the store paying for the formula and pampers you told me to get," Ashley said proudly.

"I'm just going to check out the customers behind you while you talk, okay," Bridget quietly said. Ashley nodded and stepped aside.

"Sweetheart did you get my feminine pads, the baby bath soap and the extra bottles for the breast milk?"

"Umm… no I forgot," Ashley shyly said eyeing Bridget. Bridget smiled. "You can leave your items here on the counter while you go back for the other items."

"Thanks Bridget," a crestfallen Ashley replied.

Alex had heard enough, storming out of the store, she quickly got into her car slamming the door. "What… the… hell," she screamed, beating her hands on the steering wheel. "Ashley is married and has a baby. Noooo!"

Alex waited in her car for Ashley to come out of the store. Ten minutes had passed when Ashley finally appeared. Loading the car up she made her way home with Alex following at a safe distance.

So she still lives at the same place. I wonder what whore she married. Let me guess… that bitch Spencer and there's a baby in the mix. Looking at the clock on the dashboard of her car, she sighed. I had better get home before Suzanne gets worried. I hope she has the bedroom setup because I need to get rid of some pent up anger. She'll be lucky I don't fuck her brains out tonight.

"Fuck Ashley, fuck her to hell."


	11. Lies Beware

**Chapter 11**

**Lies Beware**

"Hey babe," Ashley said coming through the door.

"Ash," Spencer replied walking towards her wife pressing a long kiss on her lips, then taking two of the four bags Ashley was carrying out of her hands. Ashley placed the other bags down and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Now that I'm somewhat sterile, where are my babies?"

"In their cribs sleeping I hope, since I haven't heard a peep out them," Spencer lovingly said. Ashley walked down the hallway to the babies room, ready to claim her children. Cameron was asleep but Ashcer's eyes were wide open. He smiled when she bent down to pick him up.

"There's my boy, eyes wide and awake and waiting for momma." Ashley cradled her son in her arms, kissing his forehead. "I love you so much my little son and I love your sister too but she doesn't stay awake for momma," Ashley softy said kissing his cheek and little fingers.

Still in the kitchen, Spencer chuckled at Ashley comment. She heard every word that was spoken via the baby monitor that was placed in the room. Spencer had the other monitor in the kitchen with her.

Ashley's usual routine when she came home from the hospital, was to go to the bathroom and wash her hands, change her clothes if necessary and spend some quiet time with her babies. Sometimes Spencer would join her but most times she gave Ashley that time alone to bond with her children.

Not hearing anything for awhile Spencer went to check on her wife. Ashley was asleep in the recliner with a sleeping Ashcer still cradled in her arms. She took the baby out of her wife's arms and placed him back in his crib. Checking on Cameron she saw that she was still asleep. "Ash," she whispered. "Ash wake up."

"Okay, okay I'm awake."

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, why don't you go shower and change and I'll get the table set. Then we can spend some quality time together before your children wake up."

"Sounds great Spence," she said rising up to get off the recliner and pulling Spencer tightly into her arms. Ashley kissed her lips softly, then began placing more kisses along her jawline stopping at her ear nibbling the lobe.

"I love you Spence so very much."

"Mmm," Spencer responded enjoying the feel of Ashley's teeth and tongue nibbling at her ear. "I love you too Ash so very much." Retracing her path back to Spencer's lips Ashley hungrily kissed her, eliciting a moan of lust from both of them. Ashley placed her forehead against her wife's.

"A few more weeks babe then I can show you how much I love you."

"Yeah a few more weeks, I'm counting the days," Ashley groaned as she struggled to control her raging hormones. "You are so beautiful and you make me so fucking hot."

Spencer blushed, "come on my wife go take your shower. Preferably a cold one, then we can have dinner."

/

Cynthia walked into the hospital and headed straight to her Uncle Wardell's office. It was late in the evening which meant Van Der Meir's secretary had gone for the day but she did not doubt that her Uncle Wardell was still working hard at his desk.

Knock, knock…

"Come in," he said, his head still down looking at the papers that was on his desk.

"Hello Uncle Wardell, I see you're still working late to keep the best hospital in LA number one."

Wardell laughed, "yes but there's always room for improvement my dear Cynthia and what an unexpected pleasure it is to see you. What brings you by here this time of evening?"

"Well I came to see you. It's been awhile and I figured you would still be here at your desk working instead of relaxing at home. Uncle Wardell you should stop putting in so many long hours here at the hospital. What does Aunt Clarice say with you working such long hours?"

He laughed, "she gets extremely upset. She complains that we can't go anywhere or do anything because I'm always here."

"Uncle just because you two have been married over thirty years does not mean that Aunt Clarice won't walk out on you."

"I thought you were a psychiatrist Cynthia not a marriage counselor."

"Umm… you're right forgive me for overstepping, but I adore you and auntie and I don't want you messing up your marriage because you can't tear yourself away from this hospital."

"Thanks for your concern Cynthia but no worries, your aunt understands. She gets mad but she understands. So what's happening with you? Your practice still flourishing, I hope."

"Yes it is thank you. I've hired an administrative assistant to help me with my patients and scheduling."

"Oh very good. Where did you find her?"

"I put the position on the web and fortunate for me I found an excellent administrator from Switzerland and she's fluent in several languages."

"Switzerland?"

"Mmhmm and speaking of Switzerland is Alex back?"

"Alex… no she's still in Switzerland. She's not being released for another three weeks. I wanted her to stay and live in Switzerland but she's decided to come home."

"Uncle do you think she's ready to be released?"

"Cynthia it's been a year since her admission. Her doctor has kept me informed of her progress and states that she has improved tremendously. He also reported that Alex demonstrates no more hatred and obsession for Ashley and Spencer. So why shouldn't she be released?"

"Because her illness takes time to cure, she's only been in therapy for a year. Her illness was very severe, bordering on psychotic. Even though she seems okay she can instantly have a setback."

"Well they have a few more weeks to work with her Cynthia."

"Are you sure about that uncle?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"Them having three more weeks to work with her illness."

"What kind of question is that?"

"Because when I was driving into the parking lot, a woman almost rammed me head on leaving the parking lot. I got a pretty good look at her and she looked like Alex."

"Don't be ridiculous Cynthia, you are mistaken, Alex is still in Switzerland."

"She looked like Alex except for the blonde hair, she could have been Alex's twin."

"Well she's not here yet and when she is released she's moving to San Francisco to live there. Far away from this hospital and Dr. Davies I'm glad to say."

"Alright Uncle Wardell you've convinced me. I guess I made a mistake but she sure did look like Alex. Well it's getting late and I'm meeting my girlfriend for a drink. Tell Aunt Clarice I said hello."

"Alright Cynthia, bye."

/

The conversation with Cynthia lingered in Wardell's thoughts well after she had left so he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the clinic in Switzerland. He waited for someone to answer. "Hello."

"Finally, hello, this is Wardell Van Der Meir, I'd like to speak to Dr. Hauston it's very important."

"Yes, I'll connect you to his office," spoke the voice on the other end.

Ring, ring.

"Hello Dr. Hauston's office."

"This is Wardell Van Der Meir is Dr. Hauston available?"

"Well hello Mr. Van Der Meir this is Mrs. Werner."

"Oh Mrs. Werner hello, good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too. You made a quick recovery."

"Quick recovery?" Wardell questioned.

"Well yes your daughter said you were deathly ill and that she needed to see you before you… um let me connect you to Dr. Hauston, please hold on."

Mrs. Werner knocked on Dr. Hauston's door not waiting for a reply to enter. "Dr. Hauston Mr. Van Der Meir is on the phone." Dr. Hauston looked up from his files frowning.

"Van Der Meir on the phone are you sure?"

"Yes it's him I've talked to him enough to recognize his voice and besides he told me who he was before we started talking," she whispered excitedly.

"Okay Mrs. Werner put him through. Mr. Van Der Meir, Dr. Hauston here, how are you sir?"

"I'm fine."

"That's excellent, we heard you were very ill."

"Who told you that?"

"Your daughter, she got an emergency call telling her you were dying and she needed to be by your bedside. Was that not true?"

"No Dr. Hauston that was not true. I am fine. I was never sick. Where is my daughter?"

"Well because you were dying and she wanted to be by your side we released her early."

"Released her did she complete all her sessions?"

"No she had one left."

"Did you give her the evaluation test before releasing her?"

"Well no sir but she was quite ready to come home anyway."

"Was she doctor, she lied to you about me being sick to get an early release. How does that make her better?"

"In my defense Mr. Van Der Meir, your daughter was here for obsession and anger issues towards two people not lying."

"And that makes your decision to release her early legitimate."

"I'm not trying to legitimize her early release," Dr. Hauston replied but was interrupted.

"She fooled you doctor plain and simple."

"Yes you're right, she fooled me."

"Yes doctor she did. Did she say where she was headed?"

"Yes we do have that information, all our residents have to leave us a contact address and phone number before being released."

"Give it to me," Wardell demanded.

"I'll let you talk to Mrs. Werner who has that information. I'm very sorry Mr. Van Der Meir but in my professional opinion I felt that your daughter was ready to leave."

"My daughter lied to you about me being on my death bed to get released early and she probably gave you a bogus phone number and address."

"Well… I…"

"Your profession opinion right now doctor doesn't mean shit to me. You released my daughter from your facility when she clearly was not ready."

"I'm sorry Mr. Van…"

"Save it doctor," Wardell snapped interrupting the doctor's apology. "You dropped the ball now _**I **_have to see what direction it's going in."

/

Mrs. Werner gave Wardell his daughter's contact information and they both hung up.

Wardell Van Der Meir's POV

My daughter still claims San Francisco is where she's going to live, fat chance, she doesn't even like San Francisco. I was just fooling myself when I told Cynthia that earlier. And I bet this phone number doesn't work. Picking up the phone he dialed the number and smirked… correct again. Well she'll have to come to me sooner or later. My daughter is no better in her mind than I am on my death bed. I hope and pray that her hatred for Spencer and obsession for Ashley no longer exists otherwise we all will be in for a hell of a ride.


	12. Getting Reacquainted

**Chapter 12**

**Getting Reacquainted**

**So sorry for the long delay. It takes me a minute to edit my chapters. Anyway here you go, good or bad. Hopefully the next one won't take so long.**

**Warning: Sexual content**

"Mmm, Alex no more, I'm spent."

"Come on lover one more round. I'm just so happy to be with you, I can't seem to get enough," Alex pleaded.

"Fine Alex but give me fifteen minutes to recover. We've been making love nonstop for two hours and I'm exhausted. Your meeting with your parents must have been a happy one. Did you tell them about us? When do I get to meet them?"

"So many questions lover, you'll meet them soon and no I haven't told them about us yet. I want you with me when I do that." A quiet pause fell between them. "What time do you have to be at work tomorrow… well I mean today," Alex asked while climbing on top of Suzanne's body, her lips making their way to Suzanne's neck.

"Eight o'clock so that means I have to get up in two hours. Mmm, that feels so good," Suzanne moaned as Alex started nibbling on her neck. "Maybe we can do another round before I have to get up," she whispered before Alex hungrily took her mouth.

/

"Good morning Dr. Taylor," Suzanne said yawning.

"Good morning Ms. Williams. You didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Please call me Suzanne and excuse me I didn't mean to yawn in your face like that. I'm still unpacking and I guess I stayed up too long trying to get my bedroom straighten out," she admitted only giving half the reason why she was so tired.

"Oh I see. Unpacking can take it's toll on you." Suzanne smiled warmly.

"Alrighty so let's take a look and see what we have today?"

"Yes doctor."

"I see I have five new patients today. I'm going to need you to help them fill out the necessary papers. Then help me with their evaluation tests okay."

"Yes doctor I know exactly what to do. We did all that at the clinic I used to work at in Switzerland."

"Yes about that clinic in Switzerland. Um… did you know all the residents at the clinic you worked at?"

"Just about… there were a few I didn't know. Why?"

"Because my cousin was sent to a clinic in Switzerland and I was wondering if she was a resident at your clinic?"

"You don't know the name of the clinic your cousin was in?"

"Well no I didn't want her to think I was prying into her business. Anyway her name is…"

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Suzanne said.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Taylor."

"Yes please have a seat."

Twenty minutes later Suzanne walked into Cynthia's office to let her know her patient was ready.

"Good and Suzanne, I'll talk with you later about my cousin."

"Alright doctor."

/

Later never came. Once Cynthia had finished seeing her patients in her office an emergency call came in and she had to hurry to the hospital. The conversation regarding Cynthia's cousin never came up again.

/

"Well Spencer everything seems to be fine. How do you feel?" Dr. Harris asked.

"I feel great Dr. Harris, although my back gives me a little problem every now and then but otherwise I'm good and very ready to be with my wife again. So is it a go?"

Dr. Harris smiled at Spencer, "yes Spencer you can resume your relations with your wife. Um, have you talked to your wife about your back giving you problems?"

"No I haven't, it's just little twinges. They come and they go. I didn't think it was anything to concern her with. You know how overly concerned she can be."

"Yes I do but if your back continues to bother you, please let Dr. Davies know right away, okay."

"Yes I will."

"So is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"No," Spencer happily said.

"Then you're good to go and enjoy your time with your wife."

"Great you have no idea how happy you've made me. It's been like forever since I've touched my wife."

"Oh I'm sure I have some idea. One more question before you go Spencer. How's it going with you and the babies?"

"Oh it's going wonderfully Dr. Harris. They are such wonderful babies and I have the best support system. My parents are always around to help me. Their work schedule allows me to continue my book signing tours and Ashley well she's absolutely wonderful with the twins. When she gets home she immediately steps into her maternal mode."

"That's good to hear, well Spencer we are done with this visit and I'll see you in six months."

"Thanks Dr. Harris."

/

"So Ashley, your eight weeks are finally up huh?" Aiden asked.

"Yes! I can't believe I lasted this long without being with Spencer. Hey, how did you know today my eight weeks were up?"

"Well I figured as much because you paged me like a hundred times asking was I still covering you this weekend."

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were still available to cover me."

"So do you have plans for tonight or are you just going to jump your wife's bones?"

"Ew! Aiden. I don't jump bones. I make slow, passionate love," she said smiling that crinkle nose smile, "and yes I have plans. Mr. and Mrs. C are going to baby sit while Spencer and I drive up to the cabin in the mountains for some secluded alone time."

"Cabin, mountains?" Aiden questioned.

"Yeah remember that timeshare Spencer and I bought earlier this year." He looked perplexed. "The one I tried to get you and Kyla to buy into."

"Oh yeah!"

"Well we're finally going to put it to good use and it's only two hours out of L.A. It has all the amenities anyone could ask for. I drove up there yesterday to give it the special Ashley Davies touch. I stocked the fridge and cupboards with food, the fireplace has plenty firewood and the wine will be flowing all night long. Not that we'll have time to drink it," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sounds like you're going to have a nice romantic weekend."

"Yep, well I've got to go my friend. Spencer and I have to drop the twins off and then we are on our way."

"Okay Ash, I'll see you Monday morning."

/

"Okay mom, dad I have formula and breast milk in the fridge. The twins have their own bag with everything you need for them."

"There are no phones at the cabin Mr. C so you'll have to contact me and Spencer on our cells which will stay on twenty-four seven," Ashley said.

"Yeah and call us for anything concerning the twins," Spencer added.

"Okay we gotcha," Arthur said, trying to push them on their way but Ashley was still holding onto Cameron and Spencer was still cradling Ashcer.

"Goodbye my sweet little girl, momma will see you in a couple days," Ashley said kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye my little man," Spencer said, "mommy will see you first thing Sunday night," then she kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh for crying out loud," Paula exclaimed, "give me those babies. Arthur you grab Ashcer. You two please go, the twins will be okay. Now go, at the rate you two are going Sunday night will be here and you will not have gone anywhere," Paula continued to say. "Goodbye, have a safe trip there."

"Yeah call us when you get there," Arthur said.

"Okay bye mom, dad."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. C. See ya Sunday night," Ashley said.

/

"Spencer wake up we're here."

"Hmm, I'm sorry Ash I fell asleep."

"It's okay babe."

"Oh Ashley it's so beautiful here."

"I know aren't you glad we brought the timeshare?"

"Yes most definitely," Spencer said, as she grabbed her suitcase and headed towards the front door entrance.

"Wait!" Ashley yelled.

"What is it Ash?"

"I want to carry you over the threshold."

"Carry me over the threshold. We didn't just get married."

"No but we are getting reacquainted after eight weeks of being physically apart from each other and I think that calls for me to carry you over the threshold."

"Ash you don't have to do that. Besides I'm too heavy."

"Come on babe I want to carry you over the threshold," Ashley begged.

"Oookaaay."

Ashley grabbed hold of her wife and lifted her up with some difficulty. "Humph!" She grunted.

"Are you okay Ash?"

"Humph, I'm fine babe." Ashley said breathlessly, struggling to keep her knees from buckling.

"Ashley put me down, I'm too heavy."

"Nope we're almost there, just a few… more… steps. Whoa! We made it babe," Ashley exclaimed, quickly putting Spencer down. Spencer immediately wrapped her arms around her wife's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Have I told you that I love you so very much?" Spencer lovingly said.

"Yes, and I love hearing you say it. I love you too."

Spencer put her hand on the back of Ashley's neck and pulled her towards her pressing her lips against her wife's, a moan escaped deep within them.

"Come on Spencer lets unpack, get a bite to eat and then hop in the Jacuzzi."

/

Later that evening still in their bathrobes, they sat, quietly lounging comfortably in front of the burning fireplace that Ashley had started earlier.

"This is so romantic Ash."

"Yeah it is," Ashley replied looking deeply into Spencer's eyes. "The flames make your eyes sparkle like molten fire."

"That's not the flames Ash that's my desire for you," Spencer said, rising up to straddle Ashley's hips. Raising her hands Spencer cupped her wife's face between her hands pressing her lips softly against her wife's.

"Mmm," Ashley moaned.

Spencer's tongue caressed Ashley lowered lip requesting permission to enter. With lips parted, their tongues explored the caverns of each other's mouth. Pulling away Spencer laid a wet trail of kisses from her wife's mouth along her jawline to momentarily stop at her ear. With the tip of her tongue she lightly traced the outer edge, dipping her tongue inside ever so lightly then out.

"Oh fuck Spence," Ashley moaned.

Retracing her movements Spencer kissed down to the soft spot of Ashley's neck. The part of the neck that was thumping hard and fast against the skin. Spencer's mouth and tongue gravitated to it like a magnet, sucking, licking, biting the soft beating skin leaving her mark.

"Oh shit Spence that feels so good."

Ashley loosened the fabric belt of Spencer's robe and pulled the robe off her smooth silky shoulders exposing her smooth creamy breasts. Spencer placed her hand on the back of her wife's neck and guided her towards the center of her chest between her breasts all the while lovingly caressing the skin.

Ashley's mouth opened to one nipple while massaging the other one with the palm of her warm hand.

"Ahh… Ash… yes, your tongue feels so good," Spencer purred.

"Mine," Ashley groaned.

"That's it baby, suck me harder. Mmm that feels so good."

Ashley grabbed Spencer's ass and rolled her over onto her back never relinquishing the grip she had on the hardening nipple in her mouth. Now Spencer's robe was completely off. Ashley stopped her ministrations to gaze at her wife's sexy body.

"Even after having twins your body is still smoking hot," Ashley lustfully said. "You are so beautiful."

"And you have on too much." Spencer reached out to untie Ashley's robe. Opening the robe, she slides it off her wife's shoulders exposing her evenly tanned hard rock body. Spencer openly admired her wife's body in all its glory.

Ashley lowered her body on top of her wife's and kissed her mouth hungrily. Leaving her now bruised lips she made her way to the crook of her wife's neck sucking and biting hard on her pulsepoint. "Mine," she growled.

"I've missed the feel of your naked body against mine," Spencer whispered. "I'm all yours Ash, please I need you inside me."

Moving sensually down her wife's body Ashley opened Spencer's legs and placed her body between them. Kissing the top of her mound she slowly moved down and inhaled the sweet fragrance her wife. "You are so wet."

Raising her wife's legs, Ashley placed them over her shoulders to get them both comfortable. She used her tongue to taste the wet essence that was glistering from her wife's hot center. Finally she wrapped her mouth around the throbbing clit.

"Ohh fuck Ash… yess!" Spencer hissed.

Ashley sucked hard on the clit then inserted two fingers inside her hot center.

"Aghh!" Spencer cried out as her hips jerked violently from the welcomed attack that her wife's mouth was giving her.

"Mmm… so good," Ashley mumbled.

Adding a third finger Ashley began plunging them in and out, her mouth still sucking hard on Spencer's engorged clit.

"Ahh, fuck Ashley. Don't stop, I'm almost there." Spencer laid her hand on the back of her wife's head pressing her closer. Ashley knew her wife was close. Feeling her walls tighten around her fingers she curled them scraping the spot she knew would set her wife off. "Ashley," she screamed.

Ashley continued to stroke her center until she relaxed. Moving back up her body she kissed her passionately. "You are a fantastic lover Dr. Davies."

Ashley smiled blushing, "I aim to please Mrs. Davies." Spencer rolled Ashley onto her back and immediately attached her lips to Ashley's pulsepoint. Feeling her wife's heartbeat increase, she sucked harder on the love bite that had already formed from earlier activity.

"Mmm Spence, so good," she moaned.

Spencer moved her hand down to tweak Ashley's already hardened nipple while teasing the other nipple with her tongue. She then moved her hand down between their pressed bodies. Spreading her wife's thighs apart she found what she desired most to taste and touch.

Spencer slid her fingers between the wet folds of her wife's saturated center. Thoroughly coating them with her wife's essences she rubbed circular motions against her sensitive clit.

"Ahh… fuck Spence," Ashley groaned. Spencer plunged three fingers inside her wife while her thumb continued it's circular motion on her clit.

"Ohh… ohh fuck me Spence. Take me now."

Spencer pulled her fingers out of Ashley's wet center, much to Ashley's dismay. "Fuck Spence don't stop."

"I want to taste you Ash. I've been waiting eight weeks to taste you." Spencer hurriedly crawled down Ashley's body spreading her legs further apart only slowing down to gaze at her wife as she wantonly opened herself up to Spencer. Spencer attached her mouth to Ashley's hot center like a vacuum.

"Mmm, you taste so good," she mumbled against the wet sex.

"Spence please I need you," Ashley stuttered out.

"Not yet my dear wife." Spencer traced the saturated folds of Ashley's hot center with the tip of her tongue occasionally dipping the tip in then out.

"Ugh… fuck," Ashley groaned. Spencer circled Ashley's clit with her tongue, her mouth sucking and grazing the engorged clit.

"Spencer fuck do something," Ashley growled. Spencer had to hold her wife's hips tightly so as not to lose her grip on her wife's clit. "Spencer please," she begged. Looking up into her wife's glazed over eyes she relented.

"Alright Ash I won't tease you any longer." Placing her mouth back on the sensitive clit, Spencer plunged three fingers inside her wife's very wet and ready center.

"Ahh… fuck… yesss," Ashley hissed. "Fuck me hard."

Spencer was thrusting in and out hard and fast while her mouth continued to nip and suck on the harden clit. "Fuck Spence, your mouth, suck harder. Yess… like that. Ohh… so fucking good, don't stop."

Spencer sucked harder while curling her fingers inside against Ashley's most sensitive spot.

"Fuck… Spencer! I'm gonna come!"

Spencer held onto her wife as she rode out her climax. Three hours later they were both spent and satisfied and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	13. Interruptions

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Merry Christmas.**

**Chapter 13**

**Interruptions**

"Arthur where are you?"

"In the bedroom Paula."

"Did you finish feeding Cameron her breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm changing her diaper now and putting on fresh clothes. Why?"

"Well I just finished bathing Ashcer but his formula is still in the kitchen. Could you please get it for me? I don't want him catching a chill."

"Okay no problem. Come on Cam let's see what grandma and your brother have gotten themselves into." Arthur walked into the bedroom with Cameron in his arms and the sight before him made him laugh. "Haha."

"What!" Paula exclaimed.

"I don't believe it. Paula how did you get baby powder all over you and Ashcer and look how you put on his diaper? Did you forget how to change an infant and I hope that's water on your shirt."

"Oh pooh Arthur, it's been a long time since I had to bathe, change and dress a baby and no it's not water. Your grandson peed on me while I was trying to put his diaper on."

"I see… well, Camie and I did just fine. Didn't we Camie?"

"Haha Arthur, boys are just harder to dress than girls."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, I had to keep dodging the stream your grandson kept wanting to spray me with while trying to get the blasted diaper on," Paula said as they both laughed.

"I hope Spencer and Ashley are enjoying their time away as much as we are enjoying our time with our grandchildren," Arthur said happily.

"Oh I'm sure they're getting in some very much needed rest," Paula said.

"Well why don't we just send them a text letting them know everything is fine here."

"Okay Arthur, that sounds like a plan."

/

"Oh my God Ashley, that was…"

"Amazing," Ashley finished for her. Both panting and drenched with sweat.

"I didn't think that position was even possible," Spencer said still breathless.

"I told you we could do it," Ashley said staring at Spencer smirking.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You ready for another round."

"Most definitely doctor." _CRASH._

"What the fuck was that," Ashley exclaimed.

"I don't know maybe a bear got in. Did you lock the door?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I did. I'm going to check it out," Ashley said wrapping one of the sheets from the bed around her naked body.

"Ash wait you can't go by yourself."

"You stay here Spence. I'm going downstairs to check it out."

"No I'm coming with you." Spencer wrapped the other sheet around her naked body and followed her wife down the hallway to the stairs. " Ashley, wait." Spencer went into the bathroom and came out with a plunger. Ashley glared at her. "What? It's better than going down there with nothing."

Ashley grabbed the plunger and they both quietly crept down the stairs.

"Ash look the lamp fell on the floor."

"I see that Spencer but why did it fall?"

"Ash I hear voices. Oh my God we're being robbed," she whispered.

"Calm down Spencer. We'll go back upstairs and lock the bedroom door and call the police," Ashley said.

As they were walking back to their bedroom Ashley abruptly stopped causing Spencer to run into her.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong," Spencer asked.

"My cellphone is in the kitchen on the counter."

"Okay so we'll use my cell. It's in my purse."

"Great," Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand pulling her towards their bedroom. But Spencer stopped causing Ashley to trip on her sheet and fell back into Spencer.

"What's the matter Spence?"

"My purse is downstairs in the living room."

"What!" Ashley exclaimed loudly.

"Shh," Spencer said. "Well I wanted the phone nearby while we were sitting by the fireplace, sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart I understand completely."

"Thank you Ash."

"Come on we've got to at least get your phone." So the couple again quietly crept down the stairs. The voices were still coming from the den which was across from the kitchen.

"Ding! You have one message. Ding, you have one message." Spencer and Ashley froze where they stood.

"Sweetie is that your phone I thought you were leaving it at home," the voice spoke.

"I did, that's not my phone," the other voice said.

They walked out of the den to where they thought the voice had come from.

"Hey whose phone is that?" The voice asked.

"I don't know honey," the other voice replied.

"Come on Spence let's get back to the bedroom."

But as fate would have it Ashley in her haste tripped over her sheet causing Spencer to fall on top of her and the sheet to partially come off revealing some very important body parts.

"Ump!" Ashley groaned as Spencer fell on top of her. The two intruders ran out into the living room towards the steps.

"Oh my God, who are you people?" The intruders asked.

"Who are we, who are you? You… you're trespassing," Ashley stuttered.

Ashley and Spencer were desperately trying to quickly get up but were too entangled in the sheets.

"Do you mind turning around so that my wife and I can adjust our sheets," Ashley demanded, a large blush appearing on her and Spencer's face.

The two intruders continued to stare at Ashley and Spencer. "Okay you two don't seem to be too much of a threat since you're only wearing sheets," the intruder said smirking.

"Honey they may have a gun concealed under those sheets." The first intruder raised an eyebrow at them, "I doubt it. Okay we'll give you ten seconds."

Spencer and Ashley scrambled to untangle themselves and rewrap the sheets around their naked bodies. "Okay we're done," Ashley said.

"Okay good, now who are you?" The intruder asked again.

Ashley pressed her lips together not wanting to answer first since they were not the ones trespassing. "We are the Davies and we own this cabin."

The two intruders looked at each other confused. Then it dawned on them. "Oh my, there seems to have been a mix up."

"I'll say there has," Spencer exclaimed.

"We are the Davison's. I'm Margie and this is my wife, the love of my life Annette. We also own this cabin." Spencer and Ashley still looked confused.

"Timesharing."

Then it finally dawned on them. "Ohh, right. So what are you doing here now?" Ashley asked.

"We told you," the intruder started to say.

"No, I mean now, today? This cabin was supposed to be exclusive to us this weekend," Ashley explained.

"Well I don't know because the timeshare people gave us the go ahead to have this weekend. We requested the cabin on this particular date because it's our tenth anniversary," Margie explained looking lovingly into her wife's eyes.

Spencer and Ashley smiled at each other. "So it seems that they double booked."

"Yes it seems so…"

"Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Ashley Davies and this is my wife Spencer."

"Davies?... You're Davies and we're Davison, perhaps that's where the mixup came in," Annette said.

"Okay so why don't you let me and Spencer put on some clothes and maybe we can sort this thing out."

"Okay we'll meet you in the kitchen. I could use a little caffeine," Margie said.

"That would be great, the cupboards and fridge are filled so help yourself," Spencer said.

"Come on Spence let's get some clothes on."

"Oh wait, my phone, I had a message remember? It could be my parents."

"Here I have your phone," Annette said.

"Thanks." Spencer unlocked her phone to retrieve her message and smiled.

"What is it Spence?"

"My parents texted us just to let us know they and the twins were doing fine."

Ashley smiled her crinkled nose smile. "I'll just text them back that we're ok," Spencer said, silently waiting for the ok from her wife. Ashley nodded a yes.

"You two have children?" Margie asked.

"Yes, we have twins, a girl and a boy. They're two months old now."

"That's wonderful," Annette gushed.

"Okay, we'll gonna get some clothes on now."

"And we'll be in the kitchen."

/

"So what do you think Ashley? You think the timesharing staff made a mistake with booking?"

"It's possible Spence. They seem harmless. "

"And very nice," Spencer added.

"Yeah, they're here to celebrate ten years, wow!"

"You think we'll make it to ten and still look adorningly at each other," Spencer asked.

"Come here," Ashley said pulling Spencer onto her lap. "We are going to be together forever Spence and I will look at you adorningly and tell you I love you until the day I die."

"Oh Ash," Spencer cooed kissing her wife's lips tenderly. "And I will love you forever and ever."

"I guess we had better get downstairs and figure this out," Ashley said.


	14. Strangers and Friends

**Chapter 14**

**Strangers And Friends**

Ding, dong…

"Miss Alexandra welcome home. How are you?"

"I'm good Mrs. Johnson, are my parents home?"

"Your father left for work and your mother is sitting on the patio reading the paper and drinking her morning coffee."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Alex walked toward the patio door and stopped. Well here goes, if it doesn't go well with mother I'm certain it will definitely not go well with daddy.

"Mom," Clarice looks up from her paper to see her daughter.

"Alexandra what… what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see my mother."

"No I mean you're not supposed to be here for another month."

"I got out for good behavior," Alex said joking.

Clarice eyed her daughter.

"Seriously mom, Dr. Haughton said I was good to go and he let me go early. Where's dad?"

"Alex you know your father is at the hospital. Sit down child. Let me look at you. So… you're doing okay now?"

"I'm fine, everything's perfect."

"Alexandra, when did you get back?"

"I've been back for a couple of days now."

"What! A couple of days, where have you been staying?"

"I have a place not too far from here."

"A place?" She questioned. "You've been in an institution, in Switzerland for a year. You just got released, when did you have time to find a place to live? You were supposed to move back home and stay with us for awhile."

"I know mom but I met someone while I was in that… um place."

"You… you met someone?" Clarice stuttered.

"Yes, she's very sweet and you will love her. She's anxious to meet you."

"Alex I don't understand. You're living with someone…NOW?"

"Yes mom we kinda fell for each other immediately."

"Oh my Lord, you know your father is not going to take this well."

"Why not, I'm cured of my obsession for Ashley. If I wasn't I wouldn't be in a relationship with someone else."

"But it's too soon Alexandra."

"No mom it's not. I've moved on, I'm no longer interested in Dr. Ashley Davies."

"Excuse me Mrs. Van Der Meir you told me to remind you of the tea at Mrs. Waverly's residence."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Johnson. Alexandra I have to go. Come by this evening for dinner and bring your friend. Your father and I will be most interested in meeting her. Dinner will be at eight."

"Ok mom, I'll see you later," Alex said. Great, just great if mom is having a problem believing I'm over Ashley, I know daddy will too and he will have a shit fit, when finds out I'm with someone and I'm back before I was supposed to be. Oh well I'll just have to be very, very convincing."

Clarice left Alex sitting on the patio. "Is there anything I can get you Miss Alexandra?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"No Mrs. Johnson, I'm leaving I just need to make a quick phone call."

Alex pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to dial a very familiar number. "Yes, hello can you tell me if Dr. Davies is working today?"

"No Dr. Davies is not available," the hospital operator said.

"What do you mean she's not available? Isn't she in the emergency room working?"

"Dr. Davies is not on the schedule today."

"Not on the schedule, well where is she? I needed to talk to her."

"I have no information on Dr. Davies whereabouts, ma'am," the operator replied.

"Look I have a very important meeting with her today and she told me to call and confirm today's meeting with her. I'm…I'm her new surgical assistant and she was supposed to meet me in her office at the hospital."

"I'm sorry ma'am but Dr. Davies is not available and she left no information of her whereabouts."

"I know you're lying but thank you anyway," she replied slamming her phone shut. "Shit, where could she be and who is she with? I know she's not alone. She's probably with that bitch and crumb snatching baby. Damn it, I wanted to talk to her before I talked to daddy. Now I have to wait until she gets back."

/

"So I tried to call the office but they were closed for the weekend. My wife and I were thinking that they must have gotten the names mixed up and doubled book the cabin."

"Yeah, Spencer and I came to the same conclusion."

"How about we all sit down to coffee and sandwiches? While you two were getting dress my wife made us something to eat."

"Mmm sounds good to me," Ashley said. "What about it Spence, you want to eat?"

"Sounds great, I am kind of hungry."

The four of them sat down at the kitchen table that was near the large kitchen patio door overlooking a large lake behind the cabin. The sandwiches Margie prepared were eaten in comfortable silence until Ashley cleared her throat.

"So tell us about yourselves," Ashley said.

"Well we're from Van Nuys and we came here to celebrate our tenth anniversary of blissful togetherness," Annette said, placing a kiss on Margie's lips.

"Ten years, that is so nice. Congratulations," Spencer gushed.

"What kind of work do you do?" Ashley asked.

"We breed horses. We have a ranch and this is actually the first time we've been away from it since starting it fifteen years ago."

"Wow, horse breeders," Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah a couple of our horses won the Kentucky Derby."

"Wow! So any children?" Spencer asked.

"No unfortunately, neither one of us can have children. Our horses are our children," Annette said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Spencer said.

"No need to be, my wife and I are very happy."

"Wait, I guess I'm a little slow, you two have been together for ten years but had the ranch for fifteen." Ashley questioned.

"Margie and I were not a couple the first five years. We were just business partners. Love came later," Annette explained.

"Oh, I see," Ashley said.

"So enough about us, what's your story?"

"Well Spencer and I have been married almost two years now and we have two children, a boy and a girl, they're twins. I'm a doctor and Spencer's a writer."

"Wow, a doctor and a writer. What kind of doctor are you Ashley?"

"I'm an emergency room doctor and I'm also a general surgeon."

"Wow, you're a surgeon too."

"Yep."

"And Spencer what do you write?"

"I write romance."

Margie looked at Spencer closely. "Spencer…Spencer," she repeated. "You know I love romance books. I've got several books by this writer named Spencer. As a matter of fact you resemble her but her last name is Carlin."

Spencer smiled. "I believe that would be me."

"Wow, I knew it! I told Annette you look just like the person on the back of my latest romance book. She wouldn't believe me. Wow! Do you think I could get your autograph?" Margie boldly asked.

"Margie! Maybe she doesn't want to sign any books now. They're obviously here on vacation, right? As you can tell my wife is not afraid to ask for what she wants."

"You damn straight."

"Well yes we are kind of on a vacation," Spencer said, "but I don't have a problem signing your book Margie."

"Super!"

"So if I may ask, why are you two up here? Just enjoying your timeshare," Annette questioned.

"No well," Spencer blushed hesitating to answer the question, while looking at her wife. So Ashley answered Annette's question.

"As we had stated earlier, we had twin babies about two months ago and Spencer had some difficulty delivering them. We had to wait until she was completely healed to resume our normal activities and I thought some alone time with my wife would be beneficial to the both of us before our children required all our time."

Margie and Annette seemed confused. "You had to wait to resume what?" Margie said.

Ashley cleared her throat, "you know."

Margie shook her head negatively but Annette caught on looking at the blush that had spread across Spencer's face. Annette whispered in her wife's ear. "Huh?" Then she looked at Spencer and Ashley. "Oooh, I… um… yes I understand. You wanted to get it on with your wife," she laughed.

"Margie could you be any less tactful," Annette said laughing.

"Well we're all adults here and married aren't we? That's what Annette and I are here for. In the words sung by the late great Marvin Gaye, Let's Get It On Baby, Let's Get It On, ahh sugar, let's get it on," Margie sang, while everyone else laughed.

A light bulb went off in Ashley's head and she looked at Spencer who nodded in understanding. "Look we only have today and tomorrow left and we don't want to go home yet and I'm sure you don't either and since we are on the same agenda. This cabin is huge, four bedrooms, a very large den and two large bathrooms. Why don't we share the place?"

Margie looked at her wife while Annette smiled back at her. "That sounds like a great idea and we'll pay for half the food."

"Don't worry about that," Ashley said

"Two bedrooms upstairs and two bedrooms downstairs, you guys can stay upstairs since you're already settled in and we can stay downstairs. That way we won't be disturbing each other during the day or night, if you catch my drift," Margie said wiggling her eyebrows.

Ashley smiled, "Margie you are a woman after my own heart. I like the way you think."

"Ashley!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Margie!" Annette exclaimed.

"What?" They both replied.

"So it's settled, we'll share the cabin for the weekend," Ashley stated.

"Now that that's settled how about we cue up some steaks on the grill, have a few beers and get to know each other better," Annette said.

"That's fine with us," Ashley replied. "Let's get this party started."


End file.
